


Prey In Night

by jjunkii



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Auror Hoseok, Auror Hyunwoo, Blood and Injury, M/M, Magical Creature Related, Ministry of Magic Employee Jooheon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjunkii/pseuds/jjunkii
Summary: Subject :                                 Auror Son & Auror LeeDept. Of Magical Law Enforcement -                   Case File-------------- Confidential ----------------Case File Number             :                  0 0 0 9 5 0 5 2 5 XStatus File                        :                              In ProgressType Case                        :                                    Murder





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> OH wow! Look at my summary. It's so boring hahahaha.
> 
> Anyway! I keep thinking Shownu and Kihyun together since forever! And I've been keeping this AU in my mind even when I'm working. So, here I am posting this. I apologise in advanced if I make mistake or the character is ooc. I'm trying.

It's the city of Itaewon.

 

The place that never sleeps, filled with many club and bar along with the area. For muggle, they called Itaewon as the land where heaven is in Korea; a place where people go out for entertainment. It also where wizards and witches like Hyunwoo go out for a drink and forget about work.

 

Except he doesn't come to Itaewon for a drink tonight. He comes to investigate a murder case.

 

When he apparates to the lone alley in Itaewon, he is amused by the lack of muggle walking around the street. Usually, the city is packed with muggles, wizards and witches up to three in the morning. But the alley that he is standing right now lacks human presence.

 

The smell of dried blood catches his attention, realising his first task of the night. He scrunches his nose, trying to distinguish the smell of puke, piss and blood along the alley. He has his wand in his grip, murmuring muggle repelling charm and protecting shield around the area to avoid anyone entering the place.

 

A faint crack happened as he continues murmuring the same spells to the opposite side of the alley. His partner, Hoseok shakes his head to the chill gust of the night. It is freezing albeit only eight in the evening. So, he tightens his robes around his body, keeping his warmth.

 

“This is nasty,” Hoseok grimaces, looking ahead to the body laying on the ground.

 

He flicks his wand in his grip, casting Lumos to see the wound. He takes a deep breath, shifting closer to the victim while Hyunwoo completes his last protection spell. Hyunwoo's eyes are at the splattered blood on the wall he stood in front.

 

“It doesn't look like human work,” Hoseok adds.

 

Hyunwoo turns his body around, staring at his partner as he stands up, moving away from the dead body. Hoseok jerks his head toward the victim, wordlessly urging Hyunwoo to double check that for him.

 

The taller complies, walking with a big stride towards the body then stopping above the what-should-called head of the victim. There's blood everywhere. Even from the rough scan on the victim, Hyunwoo wouldn't recognise the identity of the victim.

 

He remembers the splattered blood on the wall and turns his head around, looking at the wall and back to the victim, connecting the dots with the claws marks on the victim's face. He looks down to other wounds. In instance, he knows the victim lost their blood mostly from deep cuts on the stomach, organs jutting out of their body, and several missing limbs.

 

He clears his throat. “A creature then?” asks the elder, crouching as he brings his wand closer to the ruined face, watching how the skins look darker compared to its neck.

 

“Might be,” Hoseok walks closer to the wall on Hyunwoo's left. “Hyung... look,”

 

The elder tilts his head around, glancing at Hoseok as he levitates a strand of hair into the air. “It's orange... not human hair,” says the younger.

 

Hyunwoo snorts hearing that.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing,” The elder grins. “You said that is not human hair because it's orange when your hair is bright pink,”

 

Hoseok scoffs as he stores the hair into a vial he took from his jacket. “Well... my hair is not orange. Even people with no fashion sense knows bright orange is ugly, hyung.” He jerks his tongue at Hyunwoo.

 

Hyunwoo chuckles, turning around to look at the victim as Hoseok runs his hand over his pink hair. The state of the victim makes Hyunwoo sighs loudly.

 

__This is going to be a long night._ _

 

“Let's wrap this up. We can't stay here any longer. Muggle will start noticing something weird with this alley sooner or later,” Hyunwoo orders, standing up.

 

Without waiting for a beat, Hoseok levitates the body from the ground, smiling at Hyunwoo. “Meet you at the Ministry, hyung.”

 

Hyunwoo nods. Hoseok immediately disapparates from the area along with the body. The elder turns around to inspect the area, clicking his tongue at the blood in the area. Then, he lifts his wand towards the alley.

 

“Scourgify,” He whispers before disapparating.

 

***

 

It is the start of stepping into hell when Auror received a case. One reason is when the case is tasked to the Auror, it means everything will be done by them from scratch. And it is what Hyunwoo and Hoseok are doing now.

 

Both Aurors haven't stopped doing paperwork as soon as they got the result of the victim. Hyunwoo keeps glancing at the paperwork he did, scanning it to look for mistakes while Hoseok concludes everything. The initial report of the case needs to be done nicely and sent to the Head of Auror, Auror Kang quickly. The head of Auror is a fifty-five years old wizard who wears muggle suits instead of Auror suits and likes punctuality.

 

When he said now, it's now.

 

Although Hyunwoo and Hoseok are excellent Aurors and Auror Kang's favourite Aurors, they both don't like favouritism given merely for solving one complicated case before. Hence, here they are, finishing the paperwork.

 

It passed ten when Hoseoka submits the paperwork. Hyunwoo has already lounging on the sofa in their office, waiting for his partner. After thirty minutes, Hoseok emerges into the office with an exact copy of the file, using a doubling charm to duplicating it.

 

“So, she’s a middle-aged woman and a muggle,” says Hyunwoo when Hoseok flops to another sofa opposite him. “There’s no any information about her except she lived alone in Itaewon and probably didn’t have any relatives that we need to take care of,”

 

Hoseok stares at him, squinting his eyes when the elder rubs his temple to remember. “Oh, the wounds probably a work of creatures,” he adds.

 

The younger purses his lips into a pout. “Should we show our report to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures?” He suggests.

 

“Just say Beast Division,” Hyunwoo groans. “Hufflepuff,”

 

“For your information, Beast Division is one of the divisions under that department. So, I'm in fact not wrong,” Hoseok answers smugly.

 

He gathers the report he was holding when he flopped onto the sofa. “Also, I am in fact a Hufflepuff, you big Gryffindor and I beat your ass in Hogwarts,”

 

Hoseok grins widely. “Come on! Jooheon will be thrilled to see us!”

 

***

 

It's ten-forty when Hyunwoo rides the lift with Hoseok towards the Beast Division. The lift chimes at level four of the Ministry and he goes out of it. There are several members from the department greet them at the reception area as they walk to the left hallway, going straight to the Beast Division.

 

The department is similar to their department. It's the standard building of Ministry of Magic in Korea. Each level has its own reception area for guest to ask around albeit having a board with a list of division on each hallway they are going.

 

Hoseok knocks the door gently before entering the division. The elder quietly follows behind, scanning around the room. There are four desks inside the room; two on his left and another two on his right, mirroring each other with a wall shelf behind.

 

He sees Jooheon, the member of Beast Division, looking at the book on the first shelf on the left. When the dark-haired man noticed them, he smiles widely, offering they both two empty seats in front of his desk.

 

When they give the man the report to read, Jooheon stares at them warily before taking it and flipping the file. He hums and taps his fingers on the desk as he read, fully immersed with the case.

 

Hyunwoo stares at Jooheon's fingers moving on the table, feeling somewhat disrupted by the noise. He gazes on his right, drifting his focus to his partner. Hoseok has been staring at Jooheon intently as he goes through their report, flipping each page before turning the chair around to look at the books on the shelf.

 

“Okay wait,” Hyunwoo breathes, draping his hands on the desk as he watches the younger licking his thumb to turn the page of the book he took. “No offence, Jooheon... but you look very confused right now,”

 

“I was actually. I supposedly dining with my friends right now,” says Jooheon, grinning at them when Hoseok scoffs.

 

“But thanks to Mr Scamander I got some clues for you and making my life easier!” He beams, showing the front cover of the book he held then putting it on the desk for Hyunwoo and Hoseok to see the page he’s currently reading.

 

“I can only identify Nundu from the angry slashes, pretty sure those are from claws... Or dragons maybe? Dragons have claws. But dragons are enormous and have scales, not fur,” Jooheon sits on his chair back, staring at the Aurors.

 

“So, it’s Nundu?” Hoseok asks, turning to another page to read more.

 

“It might be. But Nundu doesn’t have orange fur,” The younger purses his lips to think.

 

“Ughh I hate creatures,” Hoseok groans, running his hand through his hair and scratching his scalps as his head throbs with new info. “Last I remember, there's no creature in Korea... right?”

 

Jooheon shakes his head.

 

“There are a lot of magical creatures around here actually. Most of the creatures are owned and registered under the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. We have regular check-ups for the owners,” Jooheon explains.

 

“So you are saying someone illegally owns a magical creature?” Hyunwoo questions.

 

“Ugh... Maybe? Every wizard knows most of the dangerous magical creatures are not from Korea,” Jooheon frowns. “Plus, we usually give permits for wizards and witches to own dangerous magical creatures. It's impossible for creatures to roam around here easily,”

 

The whole office dims into silence when Jooheon shut the book, staring at them gloomily. Hyunwoo crosses his hands over his chest, thinking. The new information from Jooheon somehow makes sense to him. It is impossible for creatures to roam around Seoul without any traces too.

 

“This is complicated,” Hyunwoo sighs.

 

“It is, hyung,” The member of Beast Division says. “Even if I am a member of this division, I faced trouble to catch those creatures too,”

 

“Oh, you caught once? Is it an elf?” Hoseok grins, interested in the story.

 

“Two times actually,” Jooheon says smugly. “The first one is a werewolf and the second is ghoul,”

 

“No way! You are a scared cat!” Hoseok laughs, moving away from the desk when Jooheon leans to hit him.

 

“You are too, hyung! You are like m—”

 

The soft knock at the door startles all three men in the room. Hyunwoo exchanges his glance with Hoseok's, feeling somehow weird for people to visit the Ministry of Magic at night. As the knob jiggles and twists, the door crack ajar and a mop of light purplish haired man pokes his head into the room.

 

“Jooheon? Minhyuk told me to fetch you,” The owner of the gentle voice gapes when he realises the presence of Aurors in the room.

 

“Hyung!” Jooheon jumps from his seat, running towards the door and pulling the man inside. The man follows Jooheon quietly, staring at his friend as he flicks his wand to tidy up his desk.

 

“You have guests,” The little man says, standing next to Jooheon’s desk. “You should firecall us if you are busy. Minhyuk thought you are sleeping in your office, you know,” He scolds.

 

“Sorry,” Jooheon grimaces, looking at Hoseok and Hyunwoo. “This two Aurors need my help for their case and do you remember magical creatures I used to tell you, Kihyun? Nundu? Remember?”

 

Hyunwoo lifts his head to look at the man with a cute face named Kihyun. The man is smiling as Jooheon tells him about the case. He has an adorable smile, Hyunwoo noticed. He likes it. He stares at the man for quite some times before he realises he is ogling the man.

 

Hyunwoo shakes his head, clearing his throat loudly, interrupting their conversation.

 

“Sorry to cut your excitement but this case is confidential. You can’t share to someone who doesn’t work for the Ministry of Magic,” Hyunwoo says, standing up from his seat. He is amused how he needs to bend his head a bit to look at the man as Kihyun turns his head to look at him, meeting their gaze.

 

“Are you sure I don’t work for Ministry, dear Auror?” The light tease from Kihyun’s voice makes Hyunwoo raises his brows.

 

“Wel—”

 

“Your outfit is not a standard uniform for Ministry to begin with,” says Hoseok, interfering Hyunwoo. It makes the taller shifts his gaze to Kihyun’s outfit.

 

It's true, the cute man in front of him doesn’t wear anything like them. Kihyun wears a grey jumper with dark blue chinos instead and is staring at his face when Hyunwoo’s gaze meet his again.

 

“I don’t wear my work clothes after my shift,” Kihyun replies, averting his gaze to Hoseok. “Unlike you, I work and finish my work on time. And I don't make people wait for his friends after work,” He smiles innocently.

 

“Okay! That’s enough!” says Jooheon, giving them a timid smile and clasping Kihyun’s shoulders tightly. Kihyun hisses in pain as he tries to shrug Jooheon off. But the other is ignoring his whine and pushing him towards the door. “We are going now! Just shut the door after you go out! It will automatically lock the door!”

 

Hyunwoo turns to look at Kihyun for the last time as the other elbows his friend on his rib. Hoseok is the first one to chuckle when the door shut.  

 

“That guy really know where to push my button,” Hoseok sighs, adjusting his robe.

 

“Maybe if you talk with him nicely, he wouldn't say that,” Hyunwoo shrugs, following his partner out of the division to call it a day.

 

TBC


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the mystery continues~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I'm too excited about this fic that I forget to introduce myself. I'm Aya, kinda new here (too busy to online). 
> 
> Thank you for reading this! I got some comments and I'm glad you like it ;~; I'll try my best! Also, I get inspirations to write this after rewatching Harry Potter and Fantastic Beasts movies. I'm so fascinate by Newt actually. He is so amazing and the way they portray adult wizards in Fantastic Beasts movies make me think about Shownu as Auror. 
> 
> And I apologise in advance if I make mistakes while writing this, I will try my best to write since English is not my mother tongue. This fic is basically Hyunwoo (Shownu) centric. So, I will mention if I change POV. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this :*
> 
> Monsta X belongs to starship & Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I only borrow them for this fic /waves/

It doesn't take more than five days for another killing to happen.

 

Hyunwoo and Hoseok are in meeting early in the morning with the Head of Auror and some fellow senior Aurors when someone knocked on the door of their meeting room. The person doesn't enter the room. Instead, an envelope floats into the room before landing on the large circular meeting table in front of Hyunwoo.

 

The Auror, along with his partner immediately left the room as they read the letter, walking fast towards the apparition point in the department. The location stated in the letter is at one alley in Itaewon, near the mosque at the top of the hill. Again, it is in Itaewon, Hyunwoo noted.   

 

When they reach there, people are already crowding the area. Hyunwoo counts each person, three muggles and two wizards. A quick forgetfulness charm will solve everything.

 

Both Aurors immediately pull out their wands and quickly moving around the area. Hyunwoo starts reciting protection charm for both muggles and wizards. While Hoseok obliviates people as he slipped behind them.

 

As Hyunwoo mumbles out the last spell, completing the protection spell; Hoseok stares at people he obliviated, watching each of them scratching their head and looking around at something they don't recall then walking away from there.

 

Hyunwoo takes a glance at them as they leave before moving into action. He strides towards the victim resting against the wall of the alley. The person is around their age, probably around twenty, a man and muggle.

 

He crouches, levelling his eyes with the victim. The first thing that steals his attention is the deep cut on the chest. It's similar to the muggle lady before. The elder reaches out to take the victim's hand, checking the pulse.

 

They are late.

 

“Gone?” asks Hoseok, crouching next to him.

 

“Yeah, we can't do anything about this,” Hyunwoo replies, standing up to see the alley.

 

Similar to the previous case, there is blood splattering around the alley. On the wall, ground, and even to the rubbish bin not far from the victim. But none of that gives Hyunwoo an image of how the killing happened. Instead, he stuck with the same theory; dangerous creature attacking people with a possible owner.

 

The scraping sound next to the rubbish bin snaps Hyunwoo out of his thoughts. Hyunwoo and Hoseok exchange their glances at the noise, silently arguing who's going to check the place. In the end, Hyunwoo rolls his eyes, ignoring his partner before walking there to see nothing except rubbish.

 

“Let's wrap it up and continue this at the Ministry,” Hyunwoo says, turning to Hoseok back.

 

***

 

They end up sitting inside Jooheon's office again.

 

Hyunwoo explains the incident to the younger by describing the blood splattering around the alley, the deep wounds from the claws, the condition of the victim. Everything. Jooheon listens intently, looking at the paperwork before giving back to the Aurors.

 

“Isn't it weird the attack only happened at alley?” Jooheon asks, looking between Hoseok and Hyunwoo.

 

There's a pause between the Aurors when they look at Jooheon. Hyunwoo folds his hands across the chest, thinking about it. While Hoseok is rereading the paperwork again, comparing two cases. It's the feeling of Eureka they felt when they exchange glances.

 

“Actually,” Hyunwoo says. “Both victims are muggles and live alone,”

 

“And they died at the alley in Itaewon,” Hoseok adds.

 

The three of them agree to it.

 

Muggle.

 

Living alone.

 

Itaewon.

 

***

 

Two days after the second murder case, both Aurors decide to split tasks. Since Jooheon is recruited into the team by the Head of Auror, Hoseok is happy to help the man to do the research about the creature. While Hyunwoo thinks it is best to start walking around the city to look for the odd.

 

At first, both Aurors hesitate to make decisions about it, feeling somehow weird to not working together. In the end, they agree to do both tasks by reporting to each other at the end of the day.

 

***

 

Hyunwoo starts regretting choosing to stay outside to observe the area. He wonders if solving the case will be as easy as him playing quidditch or winning a tournament, but his head starts to throb under the hot weather of Itaewon.

 

So, he concluded, playing quidditch is better.

 

Hyunwoo glances at the street he stands at, his gaze is on the old muggle lady selling hats and sunglasses. There's an ounce of sympathy in his heart, thinking why the old lady needs to work in such hot weather. He bites his lips, looking around whether some will buy from her. But most of them walk past her.

 

Hyunwoo pats his pocket, looking for muggle currency he kept before. But he realised he wore the new Auror suits instead of the old one. He pouts, feeling dejected. He prays for people to buy her stuff and for her children to know their mother sacrificed her time for them unlike him who doesn't remember his parents.

 

He remembers Hoseok's grandmother, a Muggle-born who always give him food whenever he visited Hoseok's family at Gunpo. He remembers the gifts he and Hoseok used to fight for, stealing food during Christmas, pranking Hoseok's younger brother, and staying up late to see Santa.

 

He doesn't have any memory of his parents except for one album he kept on the shelf in his apartment. He doesn't even remember having a family in the first place. All he knew he is a half-blood and his parents were killed during the escort mission to London.

 

Hoseok's parents used to tell him how his parents were the best Aurors in Seoul. He wanted to feel close to his parents. He joined Auror to have some part of him related to them. To make him feels the presence of his parents. Instead, he is doing his work diligently and never once think about his parents when he is busy. In truth, he feels closer to Hoseok's parents more than his parents. He knows they have adopted him since he was young and love him just like they love their children. Never once he feels left out whenever he's with them.

 

He loves them so dearly.

 

Now that he is a grown-up man, living in Seoul, he wonders what it feels like having his own family, from his bloodline, creating a family. It would be nice to start a family of his own too, he thoughts. He clears his throat when he realises his mind drifting away from the actual task he should do.

 

His chest feels tight when he looks away from the old lady.

 

His feeling doesn't matter anyway. He has work to focus and people to save.

 

***

 

A week.

 

It has been a week after the incident, yet nothing happens after that. No report of killing around the area nor report about any suspicious activity. The street of Itaewon become Hyunwoo's second place he's at besides his office. Not only that, he has mingled with muggle to the point of him being friendly with the old lady. Except now he remembers to bring along muggle currency with him.

 

***

 

His tired body feels like jelly when he apparated to the Ministry after four hours staying under the hot weather. Some Aurors nod their head at him when he arrives at the department. He nods back, not trusting his mouth to be functioning now. His feet feel heavy as he walks further to the hallway, searching for his office.

 

When Hyunwoo reached his office, Hoseok and Jooheon are seated on the sofas in the middle of the room, discussing the creatures. He waves his hand towards them, ignoring their sparkling eyes when they look at him walking towards his place. He's about to sit when he hears a loud knock on the door and a tall man wearing full gear Auror suits opens the door.

 

“My favourite junior Aurors.” the man, Kim Soohyun beams at them. Hyunwoo almost curses as he turns his head towards the man, looking at his thirty-five years old senior Auror. The man has his lips curl into a smirk and his hand playing with his long black hair that he tied and draped on his shoulder.

 

Hyunwoo smiles timidly as the man rests against the doorframe, staring at them. Annoyed, Hoseok glares at him.

 

“Sir,” Hoseok says grimly, putting the book in his hand on the coffee table. “Anything for us to help?”

 

“Oh, nothing! I heard about your case,” he chuckles, folding his hands across his chest and looking at Hyunwoo even though it's Hoseok who asked him. “Did you guys got any update?”

 

“Not yet, Auror Kim,” replies Hyunwoo, scratching his head to stop him from falling asleep. “We haven't made any progress since the last murder. There's no report about suspicious things happen around the area for us to link it with the case,”

 

“Oh no at all?” He gasps but to Hyunwoo it doesn't sound like one. “That's rather slow for Auror Kang's fave Aurors,”

 

Hoseok glares at the man, clicking his tongue as he stands up. “You have any problem with us?”

 

Soohyun shakes his head, chuckling and walking further into the room. The scrape of the leather shoes of Soohyun on the hard surface of their office makes Hyunwoo's eyes twitch in irritate. He takes a glance at Jooheon as he stands next to Hoseok, taking Hoseok's hand in his grip, holding him from storming to the senior Auror.

 

“No problem at all, boys,” He smirks. “Just curious about the case,”

 

“Well, as you see, they haven't solved it,” Jooheon says, glaring at the man. Hoseok who's next to the younger looks at him before looking at Soohyun. “Also, it's confidential. We can't share it with you, Auror Kim,”

 

 “You heard that? They can't share it with you, Soohyun,”

 

The firm voice at the door snaps the men inside the room. They turn their head around, looking at the door, noticing the lady at the door.

 

Hyunwoo knows the lady. She is their senior Auror, Liza, a woman in the mid thirty. She's transferred from Britain Ministry of Magic and has been their supervisor for two years already. The woman swipes her curly hair over her shoulder, her sharp eyes are on Soohyun, and she has her hands on her hips, her heel tapping on the surface. 

 

“Where's your paperwork, Auror Kim?” She barks. “I let you out early during the meeting to get the paperwork. I gave you three hours uninterrupted time to do it. But you weren't there in your office when I came. You are here, disturbing Auror Shin and Auror Lee instead,”

 

The senior Auror ducks his head as the woman scolds him. Hyunwoo, Hoseok and Jooheon smile a bit when they see Soohyun's ears turn red as he holds his anger and embarrassment. They suppress from laughing as Hoseok and Jooheon exchange glances while Hyunwoo bites his lower lips, looking down on his shoes.

 

When the woman taps the door loudly, Soohyun immediately springs out of the office.

 

She sighs when the loud footsteps disappear. Then, she looks towards the men inside the office, jerking her head at them. “Don't let him bully you guys, okay?”

 

“He's still in that pureblood are the purest phase,” She rolls her eyes while mimicking Soohyun's voice.

 

“Find me if you need anything okay? Don't let those senior Aurors bully you especially Kim Soohyun,” She turns around, reaching for the doorknob. “Happy working!” She chimes, closing the door.

 

The tense atmosphere dropped as soon as the door is closed. Hyunwoo sits on his chair, shutting his eyes when he starts seeing white. He brings his hand to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“I hate that man,” Hoseok grunts, sitting down on the sofa and taking the book that he left on the table.  

 

“Who's that man?” Jooheon asks, looking at Hoseok when he sits on the sofa opposite to Hoseok.

 

Hyunwoo grunts as he opens his eyes, craning his neck to look at Jooheon. The other has his legs folded under him and a book on his laps.

 

“Kim Soohyun,” Hyunwoo says, watching Jooheon when he lifts his head to look at the elder. Hyunwoo furrows, trying to come out with explanations about the senior Auror that disturbed them. “He and I... well... we don't see eye to eye,”

 

“He's an asshole, if you want to know more,” Hoseok scoffs. “He might look nice except he's your worst nightmare. Don't get to close with him. He's only come to you when he needs something from you or something to mock you. Either way, he will make you suffer,”

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, I'm sorry if I post this late. I will try to post this occasionally. I'm working while writing this. I love this fic so much, and that's why I'm thinking sharing this with you guys <3 /Happy tears/
> 
> again I apologise if my English is bad. I'm trying my best with English!
> 
> Anyway! Just ask me anything if you are confused with this whole thing hehe. 
> 
> cc : [jjunkii](https://curiouscat.me/jjunkii)


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this whole chapter back because I'm not satisfied with the first one. 
> 
> Hope you like it! /waves/

He's lying to his own body if he doesn't get bored trying to solve this case. He is indeed getting bored and sick of the case now.

 

His whole day spends by walking around the town, lurking at any odd places and suppressing his shyness to ask questions about the area. He's glad some of the wizards do recognise him as Auror (thank god!) to answer his questions, but most of them aren't aware of weird things around them.

 

He looks down to his navy flannel shirts, cursing under his breathe for wearing another shirt underneath it. The sun is being nasty as ever, shining its rays and making him sweat. He rests his back on the wall of some store selling candle, fanning his neck with the shirt. He counts the shirts that he bought last week, grumbling for spending his money on muggle clothes.

 

He has too many sweaters, shirts, flannel, and leather jacket that he isn't sure when to wear except to listen to Hoseok about mingling with the muggle. Hoseok would be so proud of him now because he is buying hats and glasses from the old lady to put into his collections of not wearing it at all wardrobe.

 

Most of the money he used is mostly for the old lady that he befriends. Sometimes he buys more hats when she ranted for not selling anything. Sometimes he buys her food when he saw how tired the old lady is. He doesn't tell Hoseok about his problems at the convenience store the other day, and the cashier (he learns the word from the old lady) is probably a saint in his past life to wait for Hyunwoo giving the money one by one.

 

Eventually, the old lady becomes his 'partner' to lurk for any odds before heading back to the Ministry.

 

 

***

 

  
He is late for his outdoor work after spending hours inside of the meeting room, listening to Auror Kim talking about their new strategies to strengthen their security. It's bullshit if someone asks Hyunwoo for opinions. Soohyun never has any new ideas whenever they come out plans for improvement. He's probably stolen it from books he read.

 

Hyunwoo shakes his head, fixing his fringe as he stands at the apparition point, ready to go to Itaewon for an afternoon shift. The place he has apparated is quiet as usual. There's poster sticking on the wall opposite him after he adjusts his shirt, pulling a bit his jeans to look casual. He stares at the poster of a man holding a bottle of beer, sitting on a small chair next to the many round objects that Hoseok called drum. He checks his jeans with the man in the poster, feeling satisfied to look almost similar to him.

 

He glances around the street, walking out from the alley like it's normal for a tall man like him come out of it. He smiles awkwardly when a woman takes a quick look on him, trailing her eyes on his chest then down towards something he doesn't want to know. He sees her lips quirk into a sly smile. Then he bolts before the woman ever comes near him.

 

He arrives at the same place he usually hangs out with the old lady, right in front of the convenience store. He takes a look at the store to see if there's something he can buy for the old lady. As he gets closer to the convenience store, he turns his head to check if the old lady is there.

 

And she is there. Except there's another person with her.

 

Hyunwoo's mind starts calculating how many people do approach the old lady each day he spent with her. He takes it zero. No one ever approaches her, let alone buy her stuff. His gaze is on the man crouching in front of the old lady.

 

He's wearing a black and white cardigan with a pair of jeans and blue shoes. Hyunwoo doesn't see his face from the place he stands, but he sees the hint of light purple hair that somehow suit the faceless man.

 

He leans closer towards the two persons on the street, ignoring some curses he heard when he bumped into people. He sees the man lifts his hands, holding something that he wrapped with a plastic bag. The man insists on the old lady to take it.

 

“It's okay,” The man says, chuckling at her. “I ate already. It's a leftover. I cook more than I can eat,”

 

The old lady is reluctant to take it. She looks at him warily, tilting her head at him for a moment. Hyunwoo moves closer when she finally smiles, taking the bag from the man. “How sweet you are,” she says, opening the bag to look inside.

 

“It's all I can do,”

 

Hyunwoo smiles when he hears the gentle voice of the man. He has to admit. He is wary of the man if he wanted to harm the old lady. But seeing the old lady opening the lunch box, eating slowly, he feels his chest swells with happiness.

 

He doesn't even notice he has been walking more and closer towards them. The old lady lifts her head a bit at him, but Hyunwoo doesn't see it. Not until the man decides to stand up.

 

Hyunwoo's chin collides with his head, grunting when he feels the pain.

 

“Ow ow ow!” The other whines, ducking a bit as he rubs his head.

 

“I'm so sorry,” Hyunwoo apologises, clenching his jaw.

 

Shit. It's so painful. Hyunwoo takes a glance on the other man, frowning when he keeps rubbing his head, gasping in pain.

 

“Are you okay?” asks Hyunwoo, lifting his hand to touch him.

 

The man's reflex is quick as he grasps Hyunwoo's hand, stopping him from touching his head. “'s okay,” says the man. Hyunwoo trails his eyes towards the man, noticing their height differences. When the man lifts his head to look at him, Hyunwoo swears his eyes almost fall out of its socket.

 

Kihyun. The man that he saw in Jooheon's room before. The man who he puts an imaginary 'cute' label on top of his head. The one who he wants to meet again.

 

“I'm not usually like this,” Kihyun says, lifting his other hand to rub his head. “I swear I'm not clumsy like this,”

 

Hyunwoo's lips curl into a smile when Kihyun rambles out while rubbing his head. It must be hurt, Hyunwoo noted.

 

“Are you? It must be painful, right?” Hyunwoo chuckles, lifting his free hand to rub the spot.

 

Kihyun doesn't nod nor move his head. He freezes for a second before ducking his head, shielding his face between his fringe. Hyunwoo tilts his head to look at Kihyun when he turns his face away, showing his red ear to Hyunwoo.

 

The Auror smiles sheepishly, liking Kihyun's reaction. He pulls his hand back, slipping his hand into the pocket as Kihyun sobers up, slapping his face lightly before looking at Hyunwoo.

 

“What are you doing here?” Kihyun asks, craning his head a bit to look at Hyunwoo in the eye.

 

“Working,” he replies sluggishly.

 

“Working? Right now?” Kihyun furrows. Hyunwoo nods to his words, watching in amusement when Kihyun makes a face. “You Auror sucks. We eat during lunch break not working,”

 

“But you eat already, right?” Hyunwoo raises his eyebrows.

 

“I am?” Kihyun tilts his head at Hyunwoo's word, looking confused. “When?”

 

“You told the old lady you have eaten just now?” Hyunwoo frowns.

 

Kihyun presses his lips into a thin line, furrowing at Hyunwoo. It takes two seconds before he smiles widely, looking at Hyunwoo with a gleam. “You eavesdropped me, dear Auror?”

 

Hyunwoo scoffs. The other has his hands on his hips, looking like he's about to argue with him. “No, I'm not,” replies the Auror.

 

“Liar,” Kihyun makes a face at him, not trusting his words.

 

“I'm not,” The elder denies. His lips curl into a smile.

 

“You said I told her. It's obvious you overheard us, dear Auror,” The little man tuts.

 

“Nope,” Hyunwoo folds his hands across his chest, chuckling at the cute man.

 

“Yes,” Kihyun folds his hands too, mimicking him.

 

“I'm not,” Hyunwoo says, staring at the little man. The other pauses, looking around to their surrounding before looking back at Hyunwoo.

 

“Then do you wanna grab food?” asks Kihyun, smiling.

 

“I'm-- huh?” Hyunwoo blinks at him, taken aback at the sudden question.

 

“I said do you wanna grab food,” The little man asks again, tapping Hyunwoo's forearm. “My treat, Auror,”

 

 

***

 

  
They arrive in the store with lots of empty chairs but many people lining up in front of the counter, strolling around to look for the food. Hyunwoo looks around the muggles, furrowing his brows when he sees the workers picking foods for them.

 

“Oh don't tell me you never eat Subway before,” Kihyun huffs, moving one step forward as the person in front them moved.

 

“I usually eat a homemade sandwich?” Hyunwoo argues, turning to look at muggle taking seats near the wall.

 

“I will buy this for you,” Kihyun sighs. “Just pick a seat, near the glass is okay too,”

 

Hyunwoo nods at his words, turning around to look for seats. In the end, he picks the place Kihyun told him, near the glass and farther than people. He runs his hands on the table, glancing to a pair of muggle couple sitting two seats away from him. He purses his lips when they take the 'food' on the tray, opening the wrapper around it.

 

Just as they munch, Kihyun places two paper-wrapped sandwiches on top of the table. Hyunwoo shifts his gaze from the couple towards Kihyun as he takes the seat in front. The little man pushes one to Hyunwoo, pointing it.

 

“This is yours,” The younger says. “I choose meats for you. You will like it,”

 

Hyunwoo pauses when Kihyun smiles brightly at him, waiting for him to take the sandwich. He takes the food without wanting to break Kihyun's heart. He doesn't have any idea why Kihyun doesn't eat his and choose to wait for him to eat. So, he opens the wrapper, copying the couple before, staring at the food. When he takes a small bite of it, he blinks.

 

It's fucking delicious.

 

Hyunwoo groans in bliss as he takes another bite, swallowing the sandwich. He's going to kill Hoseok for not introducing him to Subway for the entire time they live together.

 

“Starving, huh?” Kihyun takes his sandwich, opening the wrapper to take a bite.

 

He is, indeed, starving. No. He's fucking starving.

 

He sees the younger grimaces at him. He places his sandwich on the table, covering it with the wrapper a bit. “You can eat mine too then,”

 

His sandwich has long gone as he swallows. Hyunwoo crushes the wrapper into a ball, putting it on the table before taking another one. It's not meat, Hyunwoo notices. It's chicken. But food is food.

 

“Now I know why Jooheon eats like he never eats lately,” Kihyun grimaces, making a face as Hyunwoo chews loudly.

 

“Try handling one case with stress, little man,” The elder drawls, wiping the corner of his mouth with his sleeve. “It's stressing me. I don't have time to rest and eat, and I've been spending money on muggle clothes more than I should,”

 

Kihyun mouth 'little man' at him before rolling his eyes. “Please. We are eating in muggle fast food restaurant, wearing muggle casual clothes, and walking in muggle street,”

 

“Oh,” Hyunwoo pauses, looking at Kihyun wildly. “You are not Muggle-born?”

 

“Do I look like one?” Kihyun scowls.

 

“You are wearing muggle clothes,” Hyunwoo deadpans.

 

“You too. And I'm not a muggle,” says Kihyun. “I am hundred percents pureblood,”

 

“Pureblood, huh...” Hyunwoo stares when the other nods. “You seems comfortable with muggles. Not a typical pureblood?”

 

“About that,” Kihyun takes a breath, laughing softly. “I used to be sceptical with muggles. My parents don't accept muggles well, at first. We are not that nice with muggles. But I met Minhyuk and Jooheon at Hogwarts,” He smiles at nothing.

 

Suddenly Kihyun sighs loudly. “Gosh, I just remember I left my house with Minhyuk alone!”

 

Hyunwoo stares confusedly at Kihyun as he stands up, pushing the chair inside. “Wait! Where are you going?”

 

Kihyun stops, staring at the Auror. “I need to go home. You can't trust Minhyuk alone at home,” He bows a bit, leaving Hyunwoo inside the restaurant.

 

Hyunwoo immediately stands up as he takes one big bite on the sandwich before chasing after the man. Kihyun has already moved past two stores when he stops, looking behind at Hyunwoo's catching up with him.

 

“What are you doing?” Kihyun asks, glancing around them as they walk among the muggle.

 

“I'm walking you to the apparition point,”

 

Kihyun takes a glance at him before shrugging, turning his face quickly and walking. Hyunwoo peaks at Kihyun as he hums, slipping through muggles walking among them. Hyunwoo's eyes trail around at the small device in muggle's hand, expertly avoiding from crashing into someone while looking at it.

 

They reach the convenience store after crossing the street. Hyunwoo furrows his brows when the old lady isn't in her place. The usual place they hang out together is empty and spotless as if no one ever sits there. Hyunwoo shrugs. Maybe the old lady decides to call it a day earlier than she always does.

 

They walk until Hyunwoo sees the alley he apparated. He looks around as Kihyun pulls out his wand, smiling at him.

 

“Do you want to apparate too?” asks Kihyun.

 

Hyunwoo shakes his head before he looks again to the opposite wall he saw the poster except the poster isn't there. There's a knot in his stomach when he looks around, catching the rows of boxes that never in the alley.

 

_Something doesn't feel right._

 

“Do you want to apparate too?” Kihyun asks again. It draws Hyunwoo back to look at the man.

 

“No. I'm just walking you here,” Hyunwoo says casually. But his heart is pounding loudly.

 

“How thoughtful,”

 

As Hyunwoo opens his mouth to reply, he hears a scrape of shoes among the boxes. Kihyun and Hyunwoo turn their head together, glancing at it. “Do you hear that?” Hyunwoo whispers.

 

“Yeah,”

 

Hyunwoo pulls out his wand, walking cautiously towards the boxes. Hyunwoo stops for a safe distance, craning his neck to look among the boxes stacking against the wall. In an instant, the boxes explode as he points his wand towards it.

 

Hyunwoo's first instinct is to pull Kihyun behind him and cast Protego. He grunts when the boxes hit the shield, and squints his eyes, looking at the papers floating around them. Nothing is there except for several boxes topping down to the ground, scattering the papers.

 

He flicks his wand quickly, making sure the boxes don't topple down on them. Just as he finishes his spell, Kihyun moves forwards, pointing his wand in front of them.

 

“Stupefy!” Kihyun shouts.

 

Hyunwoo lifts his head as the spell bursting out of Kihyun's wand, hitting into the air.

 

“There's someone just now,” Kihyun breathes, gripping his wand tightly. “They... they are watching us,”

 

“Do you see their face?” Hyunwoo asks, looking at Kihyun up and down, searching for injuries.

 

“No...” The other mumbles. “They disappear as quickly as they appear,”

 

 

***

 

 

He heads back to Ministry after Kihyun apparated from the apparition point. His mind fills with lots of stuff, especially about the assault at the alley. He ignores people as he goes out of the lift, heading towards his room quickly.

 

Hoseok and Jooheon aren't in the office when he enters the room. Although, they left the books and paperwork scattering on the coffee table. Hyunwoo walks across the room, searching for the copies of paperwork he put on top of his desk.

 

He sits quietly in his place, jutting out his lips into a pout as he concentrates writing it. He doesn't even notice the door swings open.

 

“Hyunwoo?”

 

Hyunwoo lifts his head towards the voice, staring at his partner when Hoseok stands in front of his desk.

 

“Are you okay?” asks Hoseok.

 

“No... not really,” He mumbles. “There's an attack at the alley,” Hyunwoo says, pushing the paper towards Hoseok.

 

Hoseok takes the paper before reading it from the start. Jooheon stands behind, peeking to read. After a few minutes of silent, Hyunwoo glances at his friends, waiting for their reactions.

 

“Someone attacked you at apparition point?” Hoseok asks.

 

He nods as he leans closer, putting his hands on the desk. “Yeah. I was accompanying Kihyun towards the apparition point when the attack happened,”

 

Jooheon immediately leans forwards, looking at him wildly. “Kihyun? Yoo Kihyun? Kiki?”

 

“Yeah... That Kihyun,”

 

“Is he fine?” Jooheon asks, frowning at the elder.

 

“Yeah, we are fine,” Hyunwoo sighs, feeling a drop on his stomach when he thinks of Kihyun getting hurt by the attack. He wonders what will happen to Kihyun if he wasn't there with him.

 

 

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can ask me anything you want to know about this fic here ^^ 
> 
> cc : [jjunkii](https://curiouscat.me/jjunkii)


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't end there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm posting this chapter early (is it early though?) because I'm going for holiday with my parents for 2 weeks. So, I will pretty much not updating for another 2 weeks and yeah, I'm feeding you guys with this update :3

Hyunwoo can't remove uneasiness in his stomach whenever he apparates to Itaewon after the attack. It has been days after the incident, and not a single soul reported any attack after his. He lingers around the area every time he apparates there, trying hard not to think about anything that could happen to Kihyun if he wasn't there.

 

He stays at the street of Itaewon again to resume his work. His eyes flicker towards the old lady on his right, silently watching her nagging about kids who disturb her earlier. Hyunwoo clasps his hands together, her voice tunes out from him, and he's wondering if he needs to look back into all the clues he found till this day.

 

He knows about the mysterious creature that they suspected as Nundu. He knows about the now confirmed owner who might be the one attacking him and Kihyun. He knows Itaewon is the only place he can look for them. But what he doesn't know if the attack is at random or the person already set their eyes on them already.

 

 

***

 

 

The loud pecking at his window stirs Hyunwoo from his sleep. He is drowsy when he peers his eyes open, squinting into the darkness before tossing his blanket away from his torso. He reaches for his wand on the night table before sitting up, grunting as his bare feet meet the cold tile. He stares at the night table, frowning when his glasses aren't there.

 

“Accio glasses,”

 

  
He takes the glasses as it flew into his hand, slipping it on. He glares at the window when the pecking gets louder and louder. Whoever disturbs his sleep and gives him nonsense will get stun the next day, he means it. He grunts as he lifts his head, looking at the grandfather clock near to his closet.

 

It's three in the morning. Of _fucking_ course.

 

“Alohomora,” He mumbles. The window springs open, letting the owl flicking its wings inside to his room and perching quietly on the night table. Hyunwoo stares at the animal on his left, making a staring contest with it until the owl hoots at him, urging him to take the parchment.

 

“This better be urgent,” He sighs, taking the parchment tied on its leg. The owl flies as soon as he takes it. Hyunwoo scratches his head, digesting each word in the letter.

 

“What?”

 

 

***

 

 

  
It's four in the morning when he apparates to Hongdae. The town is empty, and the shops along the street have already closed. He flicks his wands to the empty street, casting Lumos to give him addition light even though the street lamps illuminate the path. He stops near the stairs to the underground, leading towards subway (he reads the words on the signal).

 

There's no one here.

 

He furrows his brows. _Did he mistakenly apparate here?_

 

“Hyung!”

 

Hyunwoo whips his head towards the sound, frowning when he sees no one around. He could have sworn he heard Hoseok's voice just now.

 

“Hyunwoo hyung! Here!”

 

His eyes wander towards the back of one restaurant at the far end on his left, and he sees Hoseok waving his hands at him. He sighs as he strides ahead, crossing the street before standing right in front of his partner, noticing Hoseok is as sleepy as him.

 

“Did you get the owl from Auror Liza?” asks Hyunwoo.

 

Hoseok nods his head and jerks his head towards the back of the restaurant. The area is dark with barely light illuminating the path. Hyunwoo squints his eyes as he realises there's a person inside the alley, waving its hand towards him.

 

So, Hyunwoo shrugs, walking towards the person. He shivers as he feels the tingle of magic surrounding him, and he turns around looking at the spell when he realises there's a protection shield charm cast by the person.

 

“Auror Son,” The person, none other than their senior Auror, Liza flicks her wand around the area, casting a light charm that brightens the area unlike before. “Auror Lee,”

 

“Auror Liza,” Hyunwoo says, watching the elder turning around to walk deeper into the alley.

 

“I'm glad both of you receive my owl and come as fast as you can,” She smiles. “I received a report from Auror Shin about the murder case in Hongdae. I'm sure you will be thrilled to know,”

 

She flicks her wand again, stopping right in front of a body that Hyunwoo failed to see before.

 

“He’s a young wizard named Lee Jinsoo. He lived alone not far from here,” Liza points out the apartment two blocks away from where they stand. “I went there to check if I can find something, but nothing suspicious about him. Plus, he has no relatives ever since his parents died, and he just finished Mahoutokoro School of Magic four months ago,”

 

“Mahoutokoro School of Magic? The Japanese wizarding school?” Hyunwoo asks.

 

  
She nods. Hyunwoo's eyes follow Liza as she walks near the body. She urges both Aurors to get closer. Hyunwoo walks towards the Auror, staring at the corpse laying on the ground. He crouches down opposite Liza as the senior Auror did the same, and brings his wand towards the tear skins on the chest, giving him a glimpse of rib bones.

 

She explains firmly, showing the tear skins on the chest Hyunwoo stared at then down to the stomach. The cuts are not too deep compared to the first and second victims. Hyunwoo remembers the dismembered limbs of the first victim and the organ jutted out of the second victim. This Jinsoo, Hyunwoo flickers his eyes towards his face, doesn't have many injuries except for the long claws marks from his chest down to his stomach.

 

He gazes down while Liza briefs them. When he spots the huge bruise around the hip, his brows furrow, and his attention shifts to the man's hand next to his hips, curling around nothing.

 

_Huh?_

 

“Where's his wand?” Hyunwoo asks, looking around for Jinsoo's wand.

 

“Oh yeah!” Liza's eyes twinkle as she realises something. She pulls out a wand from her robe, showing it to Hyunwoo. “Here. I already check his wand. The last spell he did was Incendio,”

 

“Incendio?” Hoseok furrows his brows. The younger looks around, searching for the burn mark. “There's no mark around here,”

 

“Right? I thought he would at least cast Protego or Stupefy. But he didn’t. He cast Incendio without any trace of fire here,” Liza explains. She points her wand towards the hip of the victim.

 

“Look at this bruise too,” Liza says. “It doesn't look like creatures' work, right?” She grunts, shifting her foot to give the wand to Hyunwoo when he extends his hand.

 

Hyunwoo stands from crouching, tilting his head towards the wand. He silently questions why Jinsoo has chosen to use Incendio instead of any protection spell. He furrows his brows as he remembers about the boxes at the apparition point in Itaewon.

 

_Did he try to burn something?_

 

He turns his head around, looking for any box or paper scattering there. But he sees nothing except a spotless ground. Hyunwoo walks around the place, edging towards the street. Then, he sees it, a tiny bit of burnt paper. Hyunwoo crouches to take it.

 

The size of the burnt paper is not bigger than his palm with the left end darkened by the black char mark. Hyunwoo squints his eyes on paper. There's a hint of sentences on the paper like someone writing and pressing the nib a little too hard above this paper.

 

Perhaps, he did missing some points.

 

Hyunwoo heaves a heavy sigh when he realises his mistake. He runs his hand over his hair, thinking about the Minister in his department, who can check those words for him. He folds the paper before storing it inside his robes with Jinsoo's wand.

 

When he turns around at his partner, he stops, hearing a faint pop not far from his side. He looks around, the empty street and the light flickering from one of the lamp posts greet him. Shrugging, he turns away, reporting his finding to Hoseok and Liza.

 

 

***

 

  
He left the place right after they clean the area together. It's spotless as if there's no murdering happened here. It has past five in the morning when they arrive at the Ministry. Hyunwoo and Hoseok are sleep deprived as they stroll past anyone who tries to greet them. They rest their head against the lift when they enter, ignoring a few glances from other Ministers.

 

Hoseok sprawls on the sofa as soon as they barge into their office, groaning out loud as he shuts his eyes, wanting to rest for a while. Hyunwoo lies on the other sofa near to his place, sighing in bliss as his limbs melt away. He can fall asleep immediately if he shuts his eyes now.

 

“It's sad,”

 

Hyunwoo blinks his eyes.

 

“It's sad how innocent people got killed,”

 

Hyunwoo turns his head to look at Hoseok, meeting their gaze. “We couldn't do anything, Seokie,” He trails off, looking up to the ceiling. “But we can change the future. That's our job to stop them,”

 

“Yeah,” Hoseok smiles softly, twisting around to rest his back on the sofa, toeing his shoes off. “I wanna sleep, hyung,”

 

Hyunwoo lets out a chuckle, sitting up from the sofa. “You can't. Auror Liza gonna stun us if she comes here,”

 

“Since when you are scared of Auror Liza?” Hoseok complains.

 

Hyunwoo chuckles as he heads to his place, sitting on his chair. “How about I buy you dinner?” He suggests.

 

Hoseok immediately sits up, smiling widely at the elder. “Sure!”

 

 

***

 

 

True to his word, Hyunwoo brings Hoseok to a new restaurant in the town. It's a restaurant that Hyunwoo wanted to visit actually. He's been looking for random shops whenever he apparates away from the Ministry, walking nearby to steal times and glancing around to see for new things. It's the sign of newly open catches his eyes that time, and he's staring at the door intently before the owner comes out of the shop, telling him about his restaurant that serves muggle foods in their world.

 

“I knew it,” Hoseok says as he enters the restaurant, walking further away from the door to one table near the large and shiny swan ice sculpture.

 

“I always knew you like muggle foods. You ate a lot at grandma's house, especially after you came home from tournaments,” Hoseok whispers, eyes glint with excitement.

 

“We can go home, you know,” He snickers.

 

Hyunwoo rolls his eyes as he sits in front of Hoseok, shifting a bit to move toward the wall. “I know. But I want to treat my dongsaeng,”

 

“Oh, I'm your dongsaeng now?” Hoseok fakes his gasp. “I thought you make a rule to pretend we are not brother during work,”

 

Hyunwoo makes a face at him, taking the menu as it appears on the table. “I don't want them to say you got the job because of me. You work hard too. Plus, I didn't make that rule. It's you who did that in Hogwarts. Don't think I forgot that,”

 

“Whatever. I'm still the better quidditch player,”

 

“And I'm here only want to treat my lil dongsaeng foods today,”

 

Hoseok giggles. “I'm not the youngest,”

 

“Well,” Hyunwoo pauses. “You act like one,”

 

Hoseok scowls at him as he kicks him under the table, grinning when Hyunwoo grunts in pain. The elder bends his body forward, rubbing his sore shin while glaring at his brother. He stares at the menu again as his eyes trail over a list of sandwich on the menu.

 

_Oh._

 

“Have you ever eat Subway?” asks Hyunwoo as he lifts his head to look at Hoseok.

 

The other gapes at him, putting his hand over his chest. “How do you know Subway?”

 

Hyunwoo shrugs and decides he wanted to order Bulgogi with two bowls of rice. “Kihyun brought me there. I didn't know we need to line up to choose sandwiches. Also,” Hyunwoo kicks Hoseok for revenge. “Why you never bring me there?”

 

“Ouch!” Hoseok whines as he crosses his leg, rubbing his shin slowly. “You said homemade sandwiches are tastier! I offered you one before!”

 

“I said that?” Hyunwoo tilts his head, grinning when Hoseok pouts at him. “Kihyun picked the right sandwich then,”

 

“I see,” The younger hums loudly, squinting his eyes at Hyunwoo. “Kihyun made it tastier, huh,”

 

Hyunwoo scowls at Hoseok, getting annoyed with the way Hoseok stressed Kihyun's name while looking at him smugly. “What's that supposed to mean?”

 

“Did I said something else?” Hoseok raises his brows. “Kihyun is good, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Hyunwoo agrees. “He gave me food,”

 

“I see,” Hoseok says, curling his lips into a sly grin.

 

 

*** 

 

 

They head to the Han River after dinner.

 

It's Hoseok's idea in the first place. The younger who is so sleepy since morning till evening suddenly wanted to go and lie down at the Han River. Hyunwoo shrugs as they walk around the street, playfully bumping each other. He ignores the look from people walking nearby, at how loud Hoseok is. But he doesn't care. He can tell his brother is happy right now.

 

They slip into the muggle world by walking into a dull grey wall with a statue of a lady wearing flowing dress standing beside the secret passage. The statue lady moves her head towards them when they lean closer before moving away to let them pass through.

 

It's dark (Obviously, he scoffs) when Hyunwoo lands his feet on the grass, hugging his body as a gush of wind blows around him. Hoseok immediately runs around the place, giggling when Hyunwoo sits down.

 

“Hyung! Stop being lazy!” Hoseok shouts, ignoring a group of people sitting in the circle not far from them glaring at him.

 

“No,” Hyunwoo groans. “I'm tired and full,”

 

He chuckles when he hears Hoseok's huffing and moving towards him. Knowing his brother will force him to stand up, Hyunwoo quickly lies down on the ground, crossing his hands under his head. His eyes move towards the younger as he flops next him, a pout stuck on his face.

 

“What with that pouty mouth?” Hyunwoo's nose scrunches as he smiles widely.

 

“I'm tired too,” the younger sulks, moving a bit before lying down next to Hyunwoo.

 

The elder hums at his words, choosing not to reply. He shuts his eyes as the wind blows again, giving them the relaxation that they need since morning. He hears the sound of leaves and branches moving against each other when the wind blows through the trees, making Hyunwoo's body sags and starts relaxing.

 

They stay there until Hyunwoo wakes up to the sound of people gathering their things up. He realises he did end up dozing off and still feeling too tired to open his eyes. When Hyunwoo opens his eyes and turns to look at Hoseok, the younger is grinning at him.

 

“You fall asleep,” Hoseok says, sitting up. Hyunwoo grunts at his word, not trusting his voice after falling asleep.

 

He blinks his eyes numerous times, chasing away his tiredness before sitting up. “Why didn't you wake me?”

 

“You look tired, hyung,” Hoseok replies, shrugging as he wraps his hands around his legs.

 

Hyunwoo gazes over Hoseok, taking in Hoseok's face. Hoseok's eyes are droopy as he tries so hard resisting his sleepiness and pinching his brows together as if concentrating to not falling asleep. He keeps massaging his legs too, clearly trying to stay awake. “You too, Seokie,”

 

 

***

 

 

Hyunwoo frowns as he apparates in front of his apartment. He stands there for a while, glancing around at the lamp post next to him, then up to level four where his home is. He cranes his neck, staring at his window and wondering.

 

Yes, he is wondering.

 

He is wondering if he forgets to dispell his protection charm before heading out to work again. He grumbles at the realisation, feeling stupid for freezing his ass off the empty street.

 

He takes a glance around him, staring at the empty street before crossing over towards his apartment. When he shifts his gaze on his left, he catches a glimpse of white flashing next him. He stands in front of his apartment, frowning when he hears nothing.

 

His stomach twisted at the realisation when he turns around. He immediately pulls out his wand, gripping it tightly. Everything is so quiet. There are usually people talking loudly and music lingering even if it's midnight.

 

When the light at the lamp post in front of him flickering suddenly, he feels like someone shot him a drug, making his anxiousness scales up instantly. And he hears it, soft yet firm footsteps around. Hyunwoo's heart is pounding heavily, and he lifts his hand, pointing his wand towards the sound.

 

“Stupefy!” He shouts.

 

He watches how the spell hits into thin air before dissipating. He grips his wand tightly, getting goosebumps when he hears the light footsteps around him again. But he sees nothing and keeps on searching for something blindly until he hears the loud growl on his left.

 

Hyunwoo swings his wand to his left, murmuring a spell quickly. But the hard slam on his left throws him across the street. He lands heavily on the ground, seeing white when he hears crack on his chest. He groans in pain, choking his breath when his chest hurts so bad. He tries breathing normally but ends up gasping for the air and clutching his chest when he can't breathe.

 

He shuts his eyes tightly, hissing before rolling on the ground. It hurts that his eyesight correction charm dispelled by the intense pain, and making the situation worse. He can't do anything if he can't see. He hates that he doesn't even bring his glasses around now, so depending on the charm that corrected his eyesight. And now, he sees blurry street and building while waiting for the thing to attack him.

 

He takes a deep breath to calm his pounding heart before pushing his hands on the ground to stand up.

 

Instead of standing up, he falls again to the ground. Hyunwoo whimpers as the pain clawing up him, clouding his mind entirely now. His breath gets rapid as he tries to move, sensing how his left arm is barely moving. He manages to sit up at least. His hair sticking up to his forehead, his left sleeve is oddly damp like he's bleeding.

 

Hyunwoo's body is trembling now. His eyes trail over his left arm when he sees the loosen fabric from his sleeve, in red. He sees it. He sees what the thing has done to his arm. There's blood everywhere. He grits his teeth as he pushes his body up, swaying his feet as he stands up.

 

The light footsteps appear when he looks around. He curses to the blurry surrounding, not caring about people as he cursed out loud. This time he turns around, following the sound while pointing his wand aimlessly.

 

Before he knows it, his wand flies out of his grip. He tries to clenching his fist, feeling the sharp pain all over his hands now. It's impossible for anyone or anything to come closer him, let alone to disarm the wand out of his grip.

 

Unless if the person is a well-trained wizard.

 

He furrows when he hears the soft steps around him, louder this time. He shuts his eyes, focusing on the sound and praying hard to have any strength to move away. When he hears it on his right, he immediately moves away from the street, looking up to crumble of brick behind and the glimpse of the long tail right in front of his face.

 

His body moves autopilot, shielding his back as he leans towards the building. When he looks again, it disappears, only the large claws destroying the brick left as the evidence he isn't hallucinating things. He's getting exhausted, frustrated and can't see anything or anyone that is far from him. His eyes start to drop from the lack of energy and his bleeding arm.

 

He looks down on the ground, summoning his wand. But the scrape of the shoes has his head whips at it, catching a silhouette standing not far from him.

 

His breath gets louder and faster when he catches the sight of the person, lifting their hand towards him, gripping around something. He squints his eyes, focusing on the glowing blue light before he realises it comes from the tip of the wand.

 

He freezes, widening his eyes when he hears the muffled voice from the figure.

 

“Stop meddling my business,”

 

His body is sweating, and his heart beats faster and louder as he thinks of a safer place other than his home.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it? :D


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safe place is not only your home.
> 
> !!!POV swift to Kihyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. I just got back from my holiday! I told ya I will be gone for 2 weeks but it was cut short hahahaha
> 
> ALSO. OH MY GOD I MAKE MAJOR MISTAKE IN LAST CHAPTER. 
> 
> There's some additional scene that suppose to be there before Liza come. I'm deeply apologise for that. I hope this update can fix the mistake I did. I'm so sorry again ;~;
> 
> Have fun reading! TELL ME IF I MAKE MISTAKE or YOU FEEL WEIRD READING SOME PARTS.

Kihyun almost cusses to everyone he passed by as he walks from the third floor of the Seoul Wizarding Hospital to the first floor. The hospital is so hectic today. It's nothing new actually. Kihyun should have known this when he arrived for his shift. His senior healer, who is an ass and constantly missing-in-action, has nerve to leave all the work to him today.

 

He heaves a sigh, really, really, heaves a deep sigh as he wears his healer robe, looking at the thick files on his desk. He wonders if he can just throw it away without anyone seeing him throwing it out from his window, but he can't. Instead, he stuck with patients of his own and his idiots senior.

 

He's getting tired by the time he asked someone the time since he's too lazy to check it. He has been working for almost twenty-four hours. And fuck his senior.

 

He heaves another sigh as he heads to the last patient of the day. The report in his hand feels rough as he peeks at the private room. The witch is sulking as the trainee healer informed about Kihyun's lateness.

 

Dealing with this witch is what one-third of hell taste like. She is annoying, stupid and extremely rude. In her mind, healer works for her. And it riles him up whenever she started to nag when he is late.

 

She complained pretty much everything. About the hospital, about the hospital gown she wore, about the bed, everything. Kihyun doesn't even bother to listen her nagging as he goes through the report in his grasp. Nothing special about the rich witch. The same dose of medicine, same result, nothing serious. Just a quick scan on her entire body, it's done.

 

Kihyun yawns loudly, walking out from the room, letting the trainee healer did the rest. He lifts his hands above his head, stretching and popping out a few joints.

 

  
The reception area is quiet when he arrived.

 

The witch behind the reception is storing report after report. She takes a glance at him as he stands there, basically staring at her doing her work. He greets her with a soft ‘hi’ and puts his file on the counter, leaning heavily against the reception.

 

“Healer Yoo,” She says, taking the report Kihyun gave her. She stares at Kihyun as he lays his head on the counter. “If you are tired, you should go and sleep in your room,”

 

The healer lifts his head, feeling light-headed when the witch flicks her wand, storing each report to its compartment. “It’s okay,” says Kihyun. “I'm waiting for the loser,”

 

“The loser is Healer Lee?”

 

“The one and only,” Kihyun smiles. The witch laughs loudly, filling the quiet reception area where some sick wizards and witches sitting on the waiting area glance up toward them.

 

“He's in the emergency room,” She murmurs after calming down. “He's dealing with this chaser,” She pauses to look at the paper on the desk before lifting her head at him. “He fell from his broom and broke his leg,” Kihyun grimaces. “He was badly bleeding when they sent him,”

 

Kihyun pulls back, straightening his body. “I hate quidditch,”

 

The back of his head is hit by a hard material before Minhyuk emerges beside him. He jerks his tongue at Kihyun. “An excellent seeker during Hogwarts said it? Bullshit,”

 

Kihyun smirks, rubbing his head. He's impressed with his friend for successfully sneaking behind him and laughing at him as he pouts. “Miss me?” asks Minhyuk.

 

“Never,” Kihyun grins, looking at Minhyuk's report that he gave to the witch. “Wanna grab dinner?”

 

The other pursed his lips. “It's midnight,”

 

“Okay, Minhyuk. Do you wanna grab midnight dinner?” Kihyun shrugs his shoulders.

 

Minhyuk immediately grins wider, hooking his hand around Kihyun's. “Great! I'm so hungry and tired as hell. Whoever drain my energy will choke on their food,” He snickers.

 

“That's your patients, idiot,” Kihyun rolls his eyes. “Come one. My head is spinning, and I haven't eaten since morning. I should bring some snack with me today,”

 

Minhyuk nods as he leans towards him, resting his head on Kihyun's shoulder. Kihyun knows how they both are too tired to be functioning. Since there are only a few minutes left before Kihyun's twenty-four hours and Minhyuk's twelve hours shifts end, he decides they can spend their time in his room, maybe listening to him shitting his senior healer again.

 

Kihyun bid goodbye to the witch at the reception and drags Minhyuk away. Using their last ounce of energy, they both playfully pushing each other toward the lift, giggling when they stumble. Kihyun pushes the button and glances at his friend.

 

Minhyuk who's looking like an undead wipes his sweaty forehead with his sleeve. He has his bright smile on his face, plastering like he is born with it to hide his tiredness. But he knows his friend is dead tired. Kihyun smiles sadly at him, grasping his shoulder and squeezing it tightly.

 

When Minhyuk looks at him with the same sad smile, he knows he's mirroring Minhyuk.

 

The lift opened, and he ushers Minhyuk to enter first. His friend's mimicking him, pointing the lift for Kihyun to enter. They laugh loudly, shaking their head when others stare at them weirdly.

 

When Kihyun pushes Minhyuk into the lift, he freezes. The loud crack from apparition is too loud for Kihyun to be dismissed then followed by shrieking. Kihyun's feet move on its own, running toward the crowds in front of the emergency area.

 

“Excuse me!” He shouts, pushing them aside.

  
  
He struggles getting passed some of the people crowding there. He wills his remaining strength to push again, moving further until he slips through the crowd, standing in front of a tall man with his back on him. The man is swaggering in his stand, definitely not looking good. He trails his eyes on the man's left arm, noticing the torn fabric.

 

Then something stuck in his throat when he sees blood dripping on the floor. He feels the chill runs through his spine as the blood continues to drip like someone opening a pipe then forget to close it back.

 

He sees movement on his right before he shifts his gaze at the witch who should be at the reception desk. She has her wand in her grip, looking warily at Kihyun whether she should stun the man or help him. Kihyun turns his head toward the man again, moving slowly at him.

 

“Sir?” He whispers.

 

When the man turns around to his voice, Kihyun's heart almost drops down to the floor. It's the Auror who he has been thinking for a while. The Auror he saw in Jooheon's office. The same Auror who he forgot to ask his name. The same Auror who he bought food before. The Auror that keeps appearing in his head even when he shakes his head to forget about the man.

 

His heart is pounding heavily, and his chest is aching. He feels like someone clogs him to make him difficult to breathe, especially when the person in his mind is bleeding and bruising.

 

The Auror's clothes are crumpled against his body, sticking to his body because of blood and sweat. Kihyun notices the man is trying hard to stay awake, blinking his eyes numerous times to chase away his tiredness.

 

It's a miracle too.

 

The raw pink flesh with blood running freely out of it should give a hard task for the Auror to apparate. Heck, no one ever successfully apparated in this state. But the man in front him managed to do it and still standing instead of toppling down to the floor.

 

And he's not going to lie, he is freaking out. The nasty cuts across the man's left arm are horrifying, and he never sees anything like this before. He clears his throat, clenching his shaking hands tightly and telling his mind to get a grip.

 

He is a healer for God's sake.

 

“Auror?” Kihyun watches how the man reacts to his voice again. But he doesn't move though, only rising one of his brows.

 

“Dear Auror?”

 

Kihyun moves closer, trying to snap whatever inside the Auror's head. When Kihyun touches his shoulder, the Auror's eyes roll back as he sags to the floor. The healer, with his fast reflex, catches the man and pulls him into his arms. Kihyun's trembling in his hold, fighting his own mind that keeps telling him to drop the man and let him fall because he's using too much energy. He knows he is dead tired, but he can't. Not him.

 

He scans around, looking for someone, a healer at least to help him. His mind works frantically, but he manages to spot two trainee healers among the crowds. “Help me levitate him to the emergency room! Stop looking, healers!!” He barks.

 

The two trainee healers immediately spring into action, pulling out their wand to help levitate the Auror. The weight in Kihyun's arms is lifted, and he sighs in relief when they move in sync into the emergency room.

 

Even after the door is shut and the crowds dismissed, Kihyun stays in his spot, staring at his trembling hands. His eyes are on the blood on his shirt and his hands, knowing well enough it belongs to the Auror inside. It feels surreal. He thought after their meet at Itaewon, maybe he can see the other again. But not like this. Not with the man is barely alive.

 

“Kihyun?”

 

Minhyuk's voice brings him back to the hospital. He tips his head back when he feels Minhyuk's hand cradling his face, wiping something on his face. “Are you okay?”

 

Kihyun nods his head when he looks at Minhyuk's face, staring at him when his friend frowns at him. “The trainees are calling you. I can't help, Ki,” He smiles sadly. “But Ki... You don't look so good. Do you know that guy?”

 

Kihyun clears his throat when he ducks his head, wiping his hands on his shirt. He ignores the question as he pulls back, taking out his wand. “Can you fetch Vitamix for me? I store it in my room. It's in the green cabinet,”

 

Minhyuk sighs at him, not liking how his friend reacts. “Sure,” Minhyuk says eventually. “I'll wait here, okay? Just...” He pauses. “Don't think of anything. There's no Sora inside,”

 

Kihyun nods hesitantly. He feels like getting whiplash when Minhyuk mentions Sora. The healer takes a deep breath as Minhyuk said, trying not to freak out before entering the emergency room.

 

There's a sudden fear surrounding him as the door behind him closed. He's feeling an unpleasant twist in his stomach when he spots the blood trailing along with the room. It stops just across to one bed behind the closed curtain. The man is there. He knows the Auror is lying on the bed there with trainee healers patching him a bit.

 

Kihyun doesn't move when he feels the lump in his throat as he takes a deep breath. It makes him feels like puking, maybe crying a bit. There's blood everywhere. He doesn't even remember seeing blood this much after... after Sora.

 

His breath hitch when he lifts his head to his front, his eyes widening as he sees a little girl, crying blood and holding her hands up towards him.

 

“You promised to save me!”

 

Kihyun shakes his head. His breath becomes rapid when he crouches down, hugging his body to ignore the wailing from the little girl. When someone touches his shoulder, Kihyun flinches violently, looking up to the trainee healer looming over him with a concerned look.

 

“Healer Yoo?”

 

When he looks around, he sees the room back to normal. There's no blood everywhere like before, only the trailing blood that has been cleaned by the trainee. He grips his wand tighter, mentally blame himself for losing it whenever he sees blood. He stands up, patting the trainee who points towards the bed, asking him for the next step.

 

He's calming down when he walks towards the man. Most of the blood on him is gone except for the blood on his left arm, but it doesn't look as bad as before.

 

The man looks pale, Kihyun notices. He needs to be quick.

 

“Have you scan him?” Kihyun asks, shifting closer until he’s standing on the left, looking at the wound intently.

 

“We did. The last two ribs are fractured. We mended the ribs already. But the blood keeps flowing out even after I did cleaning charm,” says the wizard. “His hand requires healing fast, Healer Yoo,”

 

“Hold him carefully,” Kihyun commands, pointing his wand to the flesh. “Tergeo,”

 

The blood swifts away immediately, easing the healer to see. Kihyun's face darkens as he sees it. The long and wide wound not only cutting the vital part of his arm, but Kihyun can also spot the hint of bones, splitting from the slashes.

 

He furrows his brows, shifting his gaze on the trainees. “One of you, prepare blood-replenishing potion, I only need one to help me with this,” He commands, looking to his front as the witch stay patiently for his instruction. “Put him to sleep if he wakes up,”

 

“Brackium Emendo,” He whispers, staring at the bones as it moves to the original place, attaching the spilt bones together. The Auror doesn't move a bit, easing the healer to do more spells on him.

 

He mumbles the song-like incantation of the healing spell, looking sharply at the witch when the Auror twitches in his sleep. Luckily he continues to fall into unconsciousness. The witch nods at Kihyun to proceed.

 

Each move from his wand towards the wound lift the heavy weight on his shoulders. He sees how the nasty cuts are starting to close little by little, removing the twisted inside his stomach.

 

Kihyun is sweating heavily as the time past by. The spell has consumed almost all of his remaining energy, and he is dead tired now. His head starts to throb, yet he ignores the sharp pain he felt in his head to finish his task.

 

Clenching his wand tightly, he mumbles ‘Vulnera Sanentur’ out of his lips to the deep cuts, watching as it reshaping. He steals a glance towards the trainee who does an excellent job stabilising the patient.

 

Kihyun loses track of time, healing the Auror. Judging on how sweating the trainee and he is, it must pass more than an hour inside the emergency room. Maybe two hours? Yet none said anything about taking a rest.

 

When the last wound shut smoothly, Kihyun releases a loud sigh.

 

“Done,” He shuts his eyes in relief.

 

The witch dispelled the calming charm around the Auror, mumbling another spell and levitating the man out of the room.

 

Kihyun stands there for a second before he realised he needs to move his limbs. He almost flops to the floor if he doesn't reach out to grip the bed. He blinks his eyes rapidly, seeing white around him. Cursing for overusing his magic, Kihyun tries to stand again. And the sudden touch on his body makes him flinched.

 

“I got you,” He hears Minhyuk's voice next to him.

 

The taller helps him walking out of the room. He lets his friend drags him away, clutching Minhyuk's robe on his back for support. The witch at the reception immediately assists Minhyuk when she sees them, bringing him towards the row of chairs in the waiting area to sit down.

 

He shuts his eyes as his head pounds heavily. He rubs his head gently, taking a deep breath before easing out. It takes a moment before he can open his eyes again and he sees a vial in Minhyuk's grip.

 

“There's no Vitamix in your cabinet,” says his friend. “I have mine in my locker,”

 

Kihyun doesn't hesitate taking one, tipping his head and gulping the potion. The result is instantaneous. His head stops throbbing, his legs don't feel numb, and his body loses its tension.

 

“Better?” Minhyuk asks, offering chocolate.

 

“Better,” He takes the chocolate, throwing it into his mouth. “Can you firecall Jooheon? He knows this man,” Kihyun moves his feet around before standing up.

 

“Jooheon? And where are you going, Ki?” Minhyuk raises his eyebrow.

 

“To check if he's fine,” says Kihyun, patting his pants and checking if he placed his wand on the back pocket before going out from the emergency room.

 

“You owe me explanations, Ki,” Minhyuk shakes his head. “I will firecall Jooheon. Level one?”

 

Kihyun nods before walking away from the place. He sighs in relief when the potion and the chocolate give him an ounce of energy to move his limbs.

 

Because he is tired as hell.

 

He knows his legs wouldn't be able to carry him around, his eyes wouldn't stay open anymore, and his hands wouldn't stop trembling without the aid of the potion. He is tired and messed up. He feels embarrassed to freak out in front of the trainee healer. He thinks he really needs to catch some sleep later.

 

Maybe he needs to take a day off tomorrow.

 

The healer sighs, moving towards the stairs instead of the lift to level one. He strides forward to the last room at level one. It's an ordinary ward with three bed inside. When he enters the room, he sees the Auror, lying on the middle bed and dressed in hospital gown instead of his torn Auror suits.

 

The witch inside brings the instrument trolley filled with clean sheets before draping one of the clean sheets on top the Auror. She bows when she saw him, making space for Kihyun to check the man.

 

The Auror is sweating and has his eyebrows pinched together. Kihyun shifts his eyes towards his left arm, staring at the bandage the trainee healer cast, then down to his hand, noticing the other tries to curl his hand. The healer unconsciously presses his fingers between the eyebrows, easing the line there.

 

“Did you bring his medicine?” asks Kihyun, pulling his hand away.

 

“It's on the table, Healer Yoo,” She answers.

 

Kihyun nods to her answer and glances at the small table next to the bed. On top of it contains each potion that he needs to give to the Auror. Dreamless potion, blood-replenishing potion, Draught of peace potion, Star grass salve.

 

Everything that he needs.

 

“Did you bring the report? I need to fill details,” Kihyun turns back from the Auror, staring at the witch when she pulls out her wand. As she mumbles out a spell, a yellow file appeared in her hand.

 

“Here, Healer Yoo,”

 

Kihyun takes it, opening the file. He reads the paperwork quietly, ignoring the witch who bows at him and pushes the trolley out of the room. The healer juts out his lips, thinking and reading about allergies and food intakes.

 

It is when he hears the heavy rough breathe he paused. Kihyun shuts the report and turns around, moving fast toward the man. The Auror starts thrashing around, gripping the sheet tightly, groaning in pain.

 

“Stop!” He shouts.

 

Kihyun puts the file at the other bed, moving closer towards him. Kihyun reaches out to hold his shoulder tightly, trying to snap the man out of his dream. Yet the other continues to move around, shaking his head.

 

“Stop it!” The Auror shouts again.

 

Kihyun pulls out his wand, lifting it towards Auror's head and whispering dreamless charm. The man let out a sigh as he's relaxing his body a bit. The man stops thrashing and falls back to sleep.

 

“It's okay,” Kihyun whispers, easing the frown on the man. “It's a bad dream. You are safe here, dear Auror,”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading ;~;


	6. snippet of chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an extra.

Darkness.

 

Hyunwoo doesn't remember the last time he stuck in a space without any source of light. He doesn't see anything in front him, nor feels anything around him. There's ground under him as he taps his foot to feel it, and he's hyper-aware of how each step he takes bring him deeper into the dark.

 

Although it is pitch black and he can't see anything around him, he can see his own body. It confuses him how he able to see his hands, his legs, him, but the moment he lifts up his head to look around, he sees nothing. As if his vision is limited to his own body only.

 

It's endless.

 

His heart is racing as he runs around. He is feeling frustrated and exhausted for running into the void. He doesn't even stop when he trips. He stands up, wiping the sweat on his forehead, and continues running.

 

It's killing him inside.

 

It is dark and empty like he is thrown into the desert without anything to aid him back to town. He feels hopeless by running around aimlessly without knowing where he's reaching. He's getting exhausted when he fell again. He doesn't stand up immediately. He clenches his hands, groaning out loud and cursing how he doesn't want to stay there.

 

He's running out of breath when he stands up again, wanting nothing but to get out of this place. He hates it. He hates how dark and quiet it is. He hates how he doesn't even feel any tingle of magic around his body. He can try wandless magic at least, but there's nothing he can do. He hates how he feels like he is back in front of his apartment, waiting for the attack.

 

His frowns deepened. It flashes into his mind about the incident that occurred to him not long ago. Hyunwoo turns around, searching for anything, anyone. At least for something. Something that can make him think to get out of this place. But he doesn't find it. There's nothing here.

 

He takes a deep breath, shutting his eyes to calm down. Each breath he takes, he hears his own breath coming out of his mouth. He tries to ignore the twist in his stomach at the sudden noise he heard, wanting nothing but to calm down. For a while.

 

He did manage to calm down until he hears the sound again. A sound of moving, like ripples, like... water.

 

Hyunwoo opens his eyes when the sound gets louder, and his feet start to get wet. His head ducks and his gaze linger on the ground. He squints his eyes as the water reached his ankle, feeling uneasy about the liquid pooling around him. It takes him a moment, and he's bending his body forward to look closer, staring at the dark scarlet liquid.

 

It is blood pooling around him.

 

Hyunwoo screams out of shock as the blood starts to rise up to his legs and up and up to his hips. He moves away from the place he stands, wanting nothing but the blood to be gone. And wherever he moves, the blood continues to rise up until he can't move anymore. It is hard to move when the blood has reached his torso. Hyunwoo's whole body is shaking violently, and his heart is pounding loudly in his ears, making him aware of how oddly quiet the place is again.

 

He shuts his eyes tightly, praying to God to stop this madness. He knows this is not real, everything here is not real. He doesn't have his wand, his magic, and his own sanity around here.

 

“Stop!” shouts Hyunwoo, feeling the blood rises again.

 

“Stop it!”

 

Then it stops before disappearing.

 

The place converts back to the dark, empty and endless place as before. The blood around him gone like it never exists. His clothes are dry, and he furrows his brows. He looks down onto his body, running his hands around his torso for any evidence of blood, but it makes his furrow deepened. His left arm. It is wrapped with bandages.

 

Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees the light on his left. It is moving faster than his eyes could catch. He whips his head around as the light moves around him. The light is orbiting him like he is its sun and moving closer until it twirls around him and stops above his head. Hyunwoo bites his lower lip, hesitating. Then he lifts his hand, poking the light.

 

As he touches it, the light disappears.

 

“It's okay,”

 

Hyunwoo turns his head towards the gentle voice. It's a recognition. He recognises the voice.

 

“It's a bad dream. You are safe here, dear Auror,”

 

And he trusts the voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it's short. Lately I've been having a massive writer block and I can't seem to write the new chapter yet. It's suck. But I will try. Hopefully my will to write come back ha ha <3


	7. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SINCE TODAY IS NUNU BIRTHDAY, I'VE SPENT HOURS TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> Sorry I got so excited for his birthday, and look at all member wishing him happy birthday (except for Changkyun. Where are you bby?) 
> 
> I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter <3
> 
> Happy reading everyone!

The day he is awake and aware of his surrounding probably the most embarrassing moment in his life. He actually let out a very unmanly squeak when he saw a witch fixing his bandaged arm. His bandaged arm. When and how his arm got bandaged? First, it's not his fault that he doesn't know he is admitted into Seoul Wizarding Hospital. Second, who's in sane mind not freaking out over their bandaged arm?

 

  
Plus, he doesn't remember how he got there. He tries to remember what happened to him. He wonders if he can squeeze his brain like squeezing a lemon, and makes him remember. Maybe it's the trauma. But right now, He just brushes everything off.

 

  
He doesn't forget about the attack as he hoped though. Sometimes he dreamt of it. It just a glimpse of that night. Everything goes back to the empty street with the man standing a block away from him and pointing his wand at him. Hyunwoo always wakes up with his back drenching with his sweat and his left arm aching, and never once he told anyone about it.

 

  
It has been four days after the incident, Hyunwoo is now wide awake in his ward, waiting for anyone to come and visit him. He is waiting for Hoseok to come back to visit him. Heck, he needs his brother with him now. His brother, who managed to calm him down when he woke up, someone who he relies on. But he knows his brother needs to focus on the work, especially after involving harming Auror.

 

  
He has been told about the two weeks of medical leave by Hoseok when the younger gave him the letter from the head of Auror. Hyunwoo frowns at it, disliking the fact he will be wasting his time in the hospital and not doing his job like a good Auror. Hoseok gives him a death glare that can kill any creature who looks at him that moment. Also, it's because his brother rarely glares at him and he shut his mouth, accepting his rest for two weeks in the hospital.

 

  
He's not even lying when he tells the healer (it's Kihyun, shocking, right?) he heals faster than anyone. Hoseok said he is cursed, but the younger is jealous about it. While Kihyun doesn't believe him and refuses to let him out of the hospital. Kihyun actually snapped at him because he wants to get out of the hospital after refusing to eat any medicine and sulk like a kid. Nevertheless, he stops asking Kihyun when his efforts go fruitless.

 

 

***

 

  
On the sixth day, he's already recovering and feeling healthy.

 

  
Still, Kihyun doesn't let him out. The healer told him he still tossing and turning around every night. Hyunwoo feels sorry for the healer. He never tells a soul about his nightmare, and Kihyun found him jolting from his sleep, a day he had a night shift. The healer always put dreamless-sleep potions on the table next to his bed ever since that day and Kihyun waits for Hyunwoo to drink it before leaving him.

 

  
The taste is terrible.

 

  
Hyunwoo hates drinking potions since Hogwarts. Creating it is one hard task for him, and drinking it is impossible. He grimaces whenever he drank it and smiles timidly at Kihyun when he's satisfied with him. But the potion works wonders for his nightmare. He doesn't get any horrid dream anymore.

 

 

*** 

 

 

Kihyun, as busy as he is, is an excellent healer.

 

  
He comes every day sharp at twelve in the afternoon with a file on his hand, and start nagging (Yes, he nags at him) about the medicines Hyunwoo put on the table, avoiding drinking it. There's a star grass salve that Hyunwoo actually need to apply on his arm, but he is too lazy to unwrap the bandage. Kihyun always sighs when he opens the untouched balm. At first, Kihyun warns him to put it by himself. But obviously, Hyunwoo is stubborn enough to listen to the healer.

 

  
So, Kihyun did it for him.

 

  
Hyunwoo always stares at Kihyun whenever he takes Hyunwoo's hand, gently, near him to unwrap the bandages from his arm. He sees the nasty wound, still healing and looking slightly pinkish. The healer talks as he applies the balm on his arm. It's cold whenever Kihyun touches his arm, fully immersed with his work to notice Hyunwoo's gaze on him instead of his arm. Kihyun sits on the bed instead of the chair, claiming he can't see the wound while sitting on the chair.

 

  
Sometimes Kihyun comes in odd hours like nine at night. He purses his lips as he sits on the chair next to him, looking around the wards timidly. The younger doesn't bring any file with him nor medicine to force him to gulp. Instead, he talks about his work, about Jooheon and Minhyuk, about his stupid patient who always scolds him for his lateness, and his asshole senior who always double his work.

 

  
On the third day Kihyun came to tell him stories, Hyunwoo realises the other is actually accompanying him before he sleeps. He knows he is bored and he doesn't voice it out to anyone about it. But maybe Kihyun knows how to read him well. It's weird actually. People usually don't get along with him because he doesn't talk much with them, even Kihyun notices it. But the other keeps sharing his stories until Hyunwoo decides Kihyun should know a bit about him too.

 

  
Staying in the hospital makes he knows Kihyun better. He knows Kihyun is not from Seoul but Goyang-si and has been renting an apartment near the hospital. He is a Ravenclaw (and proud of it). Kihyun likes to cook and lives alone. In exchange Hyunwoo shares stories about his apartment, about his work as Auror, about him and Hoseok pranking a seventh year Slytherin student after he bullied Hoseok, and about him getting outstanding for Potions even after spoiling his Fire-breathing potion for putting too many fire seeds into it.

 

  
Kihyun argues about the seeds and how Hyunwoo messed up counting those seeds.

 

  
They end up arguing whether Potions is the best class (Kihyun agree with this) or not (Hyunwoo agree with this) in Hogwarts.

 

 

***

 

  
Hoseok sneaks into the hospital whenever he has free time to visit. Hyunwoo remembers on the first day of his absence, Hoseok sulked the whole day as he stuck with Liza. The senior Auror actually sent Hyunwoo an owl that day telling him about Hoseok. His partner ended up pouting when Hyunwoo scolded him, showing him Liza's letter about him, and sulked more when Kihyun scolded him for staying late at the hospital and stealing Hyunwoo's food.

 

  
Hyunwoo actually enjoys watching his brother, and Kihyun arguing over small matters. Kihyun is quick to losing up his temper over Hoseok's behaviour. His brother always lies on the empty bed on his left, near the door, wrapping himself over the blanket he snatched from Hyunwoo. When Kihyun comes around, he starts getting angry at Hoseok who refused to give the blanket back, making the healer to bring another blanket for Hyunwoo.

 

  
Hoseok and Kihyun eventually become friends after Hyunwoo refused to eat another dose of his medicine. He glares at Hoseok as his brother wraps his hand around Kihyun, smirking at Hyunwoo. Kihyun eventually let Hoseok stay at the hospital. He's glad about it, and Hoseok sleeps on the left bed, giggling at Kihyun when the healer lent him a new blanket to use.

 

  
Usually, they both couldn't get sleep a wink because Hyunwoo likes to listen to Hoseok. Hoseok tells him about the case he's handling with Liza, and about each place, they went to search for the creature. They always end up falling asleep even before Hoseok wrapped his stories, and wake up to blankets covering them.

 

  
It's been days in the hospital, Hyunwoo has lost count how many days he stayed there. He is starting to get bored whenever Kihyun and Hoseok aren't there with him. He usually sits quietly and patiently waits for Kihyun or the assistant to check him. And sometimes, he walks around the wards, smiling a bit at the witch when she sighs whenever she caught him trying to do push up.

 

 

***

 

 

The smell of cleaning agents, potions and patients lingering around the hallway make Hyunwoo scrunches his nose and grimaces as he avoids sniffing the odour. It smells too clean for Hyunwoo to accept it.

 

  
And before anyone ask him why he is in the hallway, walking without any supervision, well, he's bored as hell. After early morning check-ups, Hyunwoo decides he can roam around the hospital before going back for afternoon check-ups without anyone spotted him.

 

  
And it's not an easy task.

 

  
Hyunwoo is not a small man who can hide around when he spotted healers. Sometimes he slips into other patient's wards, smiling timidly at them when they look at him confusedly and going out before anyone starts to ask him why.

 

  
He prays to God to not let him bumps into Kihyun to the point he takes stairs instead of riding the lift. He's feeling giddy when he opens the door slightly ajar, poking his head first around the reception area. His gaze shifts from left to right, looking at people at the reception. There's an old lady behind the counter with her back against him, a few sick wizards sitting quietly on the waiting area, and the sound of automatic door beeping as people enter and go out of the hospital.

 

  
Hyunwoo's eyes are shining at the main door, seeing a glimpse of the outside world from the door. He quickly slips out from the reception area, paddling fast until he stands literally in front of the door, lips curving into a smile when he sees a food stall next to the hospital.

 

  
Hyunwoo takes a deep breath, getting excited as he clenches his fists tightly, like a child getting his fave toy. Just as he steps out of the hospital, he hears a soft chuckle behind him.

 

  
“Trying to run away, dear Auror? It's still morning,”

 

  
Hyunwoo turns around to Kihyun, staring at the man who has a file under his armpit.

 

  
“Not really but almost,” Hyunwoo smiles a bit.

 

  
“Bored?” Kihyun smiles a bit.

 

  
Hyunwoo nods.

 

  
“Wanna follow me to see my patient?”

 

  
Kihyun turns around, walking away from the door without waiting for him to answer. Hyunwoo furrows his brows before following the man until they stop in front of the lift. He realises Kihyun doesn't look so cheerful like he always did whenever he's visiting Hyunwoo. He smiles (Kihyun always smiles when he looks at him, but it doesn't look as sincere as always). When he turns to look at the younger, Kihyun is clenching his hands tightly and looking tense.

 

  
He enters the lift along with Kihyun, taking a deep breath as the lift shut. The healer presses level four, and Hyunwoo wonders where the other wants to bring him. It's getting tense inside the lift, and Kihyun takes the file under his armpit, flipping it open and reading the paperwork inside.

 

  
Hyunwoo hears him humming as he reads, looking slightly calm than before. His fingers on the file are slender and thin, looking nice as Kihyun drums it over the file. The elder shifts closer towards the little man, trying to see what's the paperwork is about. When Kihyun realised what Hyunwoo did, he squints his eyes at the elder, shifting towards the corner to hide the file.

 

  
“You can't read this. It's confidential,” Kihyun gives him a look.

 

  
Hyunwoo rises his eyebrows, scoffing when Kihyun smiles a bit at him. At least, he manages to make Kihyun smiles again.

 

  
“I see. It's payback time, huh?” says the elder, moving near the man.

 

  
Shrugging, Kihyun continues reading the paperwork until the lift opens.

 

  
“You don't work for Ministry after all,” says Hyunwoo as they walk along the hallway.

 

  
The other snickers upon hearing it. His eyes curve into adorable crescents. There's a glint of happiness he sees when Kihyun laughs at him. He tries stopping by clasping his lips together and ends up hiding his face behind the file as his body shakes for holding his laughter.

 

  
And Hyunwoo feels satisfied making Kihyun laughs.

 

  
“Nope. I am a healer,”

 

  
Hyunwoo hums, stopping when Kihyun points to one room on his right. Kihyun knocks the room gently as he enters, taking out his wand. When Hyunwoo enters, he sees a little kid sitting on the bed quietly. The little kid with a mop of black hair, looking like a tiny mushroom, shrieks when he sees Kihyun.

 

  
“Kiki! Where's Minhyukie??”

 

  
The kid squeals, gripping the blanket tightly in his tiny fists. The little boy nudges his face when Kihyun leans at him, pushing his hair a bit from his face, showing the light freckles across his cheeks.

 

  
“Hey, kiddo. Always Minhyuk, huh? He doesn't work today,” Kihyun grins. “How's my fave patient?”

 

  
“I'm doing better! Also, my mom told me I can go out tomorrow to buy my wand!” He glows when Kihyun sits at the edge of the bed.

 

  
“A wand for nine years old kid?”

 

  
The little kid nods vigorously.

 

  
“Doubtful,” says Kihyun, chuckling when the kid pouts.

 

  
“It's true!”

 

  
“Where are you going?” Kihyun asks as he places the file on the bed.

 

  
“Mommy said it's secret!”

 

  
Hyunwoo stands quietly and stares at the little kid as he fumbles out of his blanket, crawling towards Kihyun. The healer smiles brightly at him, opening his hands widely and giggling as the kid hugs him tightly. Hyunwoo stares as the little boy wraps his hands around Kihyun's neck, nuzzling on his neck.

 

  
His chest feels warm, watching them.

 

  
“Who's this?”

 

  
Hyunwoo trails his eyes at the kid when he realises the kid is looking at him then burying his face in Kihyun's neck when his gaze meet Hyunwoo's.

 

  
“He's my patient,” Kihyun whispers. “Introduce yourself to older people, Changmin,”

 

  
The little kid rounds his eyes when he pulls back, he stares at Kihyun first then Hyunwoo before standing up on the bed. “My name is Lim Changmin, and I'm nine years old! I've been in this ward for three years! What's your name?” He bows.

 

  
Hyunwoo chuckles when the boy extends his hand for a handshake. He mirrors the kid, clasping his hand with the little kid and laughing when the boy gasps while looking at Hyunwoo's hand. “I'm Son Hyunwoo, call me Nunu, and I'm twenty-five years old. I've been in this hospital for a week already,”

 

  
“Nunu?” says Kihyun, giving Hyunwoo a sly grin.

 

  
“It's short for Shownu. Silly nickname during Quidditch. Don't ask,”

 

  
Kihyun smiles a bit, nodding before looking at Changmin as the little kid puts his other hand on top Hyunwoo's arm.

 

  
“Woah Kiki! Look at his arm! So big and strong!” Changmin's eyes sparkle, and he's pulling Hyunwoo to sit on the bed. “He must be stronger than you, Kiki,”

 

  
“I'm stronger,” The healer scoffs, throwing the file on the small table. “You are being biased, Mini,”

 

  
“I'm not mini! I'm big! I will grow bigger, even bigger than you, Kiki! Hyukie said you are weak and small!”

 

  
Kihyun rolls his eyes, clearly used to the little kid's playfully mocking him. Hyunwoo looks down towards Changmin, smiling as the little kid grins at him. As Changmin opens his mouth to ask questions, he coughs a bit. And Hyunwoo notices Kihyun's smile falters before he lifts his hand, patting his laps. The smile on Changmin's face drops a bit, and little kid looks at the healer, pouting.

 

  
“You don't want to sit here?” asks Kihyun. Changmin shakes his head. “Where do you want to sit, Min?”

 

  
Changmin points at Hyunwoo. “Can I sit here, Nunu?” The little kid asks, holding his hand tightly.

 

  
Hyunwoo shifts further onto the bed and folds his legs underneath his body. He stares at Changmin when the kid climbs on his laps, resting his back against Hyunwoo's chest, giggling when he takes Hyunwoo's hands to wrap around him. Kihyun shakes his head and leans closer.

 

  
“Minhyuk gonna be so jealous if he knew you sit on Nunu's laps,” Kihyun teases even though his smile strains. “Open your mouth,”

 

  
The healer shifts again, leaning even closer to hold Changmin's cheek. When Kihyun pushes his fringes that slipping away from his face, the little kid giggles.

 

“Em fne,” Changmin mumbles.

 

  
“Don't talk while I'm checking you,” Kihyun pinches his cheek. “It wouldn't take too long,”

 

  
Hyunwoo rests his chin on Changmin's head, biting his lips when the healer frowns at what he sees inside the mouth. He feels Changmin grips his hands tighter, albeit looking fine. When Kihyun points his wand near the mouth, he hears Kihyun whispers a spell and a whine escaped Changmin's mouth.

 

  
“You are doing good, Mini,”

 

  
Hyunwoo doesn't even know when the spell finished, but the little kid slumps into Hyunwoo's arms when Kihyun pulls back, putting his wand inside his pocket. Hyunwoo adjusts the kid in his hold, staring at Changmin who has fallen asleep on his laps. As he lifts his head to look at Kihyun, he realises Kihyun has a sad smile plastering on his face while staring at Changmin.

 

  
“We need to put him back,” Kihyun clears his throat, turning his face away as he stands up.

 

  
Hyunwoo immediately gets off the bed. Kihyun pulls the blanket away before moving aside to let the elder puts the kid on the bed. He watches as Kihyun moves next to him, tucking Changmin in and staring at the kid before clearing his throat and looking away from the little kid.

 

  
When they go out of the room, Kihyun releases a deep sigh. They walk towards the lift quietly as Hyunwoo purses his lips, thinking while Kihyun has his mouth shut, staring into nothing.

 

  
“That wards used to have two patients actually,” Kihyun mumbles. Hyunwoo turns his head, looking at the healer. “I was assisted to Changmin and Sora when I finished my training. I was so young and inexperienced at that time. No one briefed me about their disease. I didn't know she was suffering... I can't save her,”

 

  
“I truly hate this level actually...,” He waves his hands around. “This level is for our long-term residents' ward. Usually for permanent spell damage, but some with rare cases like them are admitted here too... Changmin... He gets excited if I bring someone to see him,” Kihyun breathes.

 

  
“Is that why you asked me to follow you?” asks Hyunwoo.

 

Kihyun nods, turning his head to look at Hyunwoo. The other has unleashed tears at the corner of his eyes, and he tries so hard to hold himself from crying. “Yeah. There's nothing I can do to heal him. There's no cure, well, his past healers said that. Most of them just give searching for the cure,”

 

  
“Did you try searching for it?”

 

  
Kihyun nods. “It was hard. I'm still searching though,” He heaves a sigh. “Then I found out they don't cry or cough blood if they are happy, but only in a short time. I need to put him to sleep before he starts coughing, and I hate seeing him cry. It's too much to see him sick,”

 

  
Hyunwoo smiles, leaning towards Kihyun, bumping their shoulder together. “I can see why Changmin likes you so much,” Kihyun tilts his head towards him.

 

  
“You care about others more than you should actually, and it's good. Not everyone put people first like you. That's why you are a great healer, Kihyun,”

 

  
The other stares at him for a while, searching for any twists in Hyunwoo's word. When the lift dinged, Kihyun chuckles, curling his lips into a big smile, and his dimples on his cheeks appearing.

 

  
“Thank you,”

 

  
And Hyunwoo knows his smile is sincere this time.

 

 

***

 

  
“You need to hear this!” Hoseok giggles as he bursts into the ward.

 

  
Hyunwoo stills the chopstick in his hand mid-air, blinking at Hoseok before slurping back his jajangmyeon. The younger sits on the chair, grinning widely and fluttering his eyes at the elder.

 

  
“I don't share,” Hyunwoo glares, pulling the bowl closer.

 

  
“Since when they allow patients to eat this? Also jajangmyeon? Where did you get this?” The younger tries to take the bowl from Hyunwoo's grip. But the elder grunts, swatting his hand away.

 

  
“Kihyun gave me,”

 

  
“I see. Kihyun again huh? Someone special?” The younger pokes his arm.

 

  
“He's a healer and a friend. Plus I'm sick,” Hyunwoo pouts.

 

  
“A healer? A friend? Okay cool cool cool,” Hoseok says with a note of sarcasm in his voice. “You usually get awkward with people... and I don't believe you. You look fine already,”

 

  
Hyunwoo shrugs, eating the last portion of jajangmyeon before putting it on the table. The elder stretches a bit, popping some joints and groaning at it. As he patted his stomach, he yawns loudly, feeling drowsy already.

 

  
“Before you pass out, I want to show you this,” Hoseok says, pulling out a scroll from his robe. He murmurs a spell as he opens the scroll, waiting as some black dots appearing on it.

 

  
“I went here with Auror Liza this morning,” Hyunwoo's blinking away his drowsiness as he looks at the dark lines moving slowly, shaping into the image of a living room. “It's in Hongdae. We get a report from wizards. They saw something weird in an abandoned house. So, we went to check it,”

 

  
“In Hongdae?” Hyunwoo asks. “Is this near to the murder area? Why an abandoned house?”

 

  
“It's quite near actually,” Hoseok says. “Jooheon said it might be one of the creature's nest,”

 

  
Hyunwoo hums in acknowledgement, crossing his hands over his chest to think. “Did anything happened?”

 

  
Hoseok mumbling another spell, the dark lines twist together into a shape of a creature and a small figure. “There's someone with the creature, but Auror Liza only managed to stun the person before the creature leapt out of the house and gone faster than we expected. Plus, it doesn't look like Nundu,”

 

  
“Doesn't look like Nundu?” asks Hyunwoo. “It's another creature?”

 

  
Hoseok nods, flicking again. The image disappears. “Jooheon's trying to look for it,”

 

 

***

 

  
It's already night when Hyunwoo stirs from his sleep. He remembers falling asleep as Hoseok left for work. There's a silhouette against the bright light from the hallway, and Hyunwoo blinks his eyes numerous times, adjusting to the dim room. When he hears the scrape of the chair next to him, he turns to look, frowning when he sees Soohyun sitting there. The senior Auror looks at him grimly.

 

  
“Auror Kim?” His voice cracks, and he's sitting up from the bed. “What are you doing here?”

 

  
“I'm checking up on you,” He murmurs, adjusting his robe a bit. “You look fine,”

 

  
“I am healing,” says Hyunwoo. His voice is flat as he frowns at the elder.

 

  
“I can see that,” Soohyun scoffs before standing up. “I will leave now. I'm not here to visit you but my wife. Instead, I found you,”

 

  
Hyunwoo furrows as the Auror adjusts his robes again, wondering why the Auror who never care about his wellbeing need to tell him all this, and most importantly, why he actually comes to visit him. His eyes are trailing over the tall man as he stands in front of him. And Hyunwoo blinks, noticing the messy bandage around Soohyun's right hand.

 

  
“What happened to your hand, Auror Kim?” Hyunwoo asks, looking up to his face. Soohyun pauses for a moment, clenching his right hand before slipping it inside the pocket of his robes.

 

  
“Bad day in mission, Auror Son,” Soohyun rasps, turning around and walking out of the ward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY NUNU!
> 
> Also who do you love teaser is out asdhaksjdhajsdna


	8. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's getting better hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss me? Sorry for the long break. I've been busy with work and au!
> 
> Hopefully you will be healed with this update :3

Soohyun keeps appearing inside his mind ever since the elder came into his wards unattended. Hyunwoo told Hoseok about it, earning a frown from his brother. He describes his meeting with Soohyun as surreal and weird. Every night Hyunwoo glances at the door, watching anyone who passed his wards, hoping it is not the senior Auror.

 

  
Hoseok supplies him more weird things about the senior Auror. Soohyun rarely stays at the department now. Usually, Hoseok saw the man burrowing his nose in his work whenever he walked by his room. And Soohyun is busy handling case that needs him to travel back and forth to Busan or Daegu lately.

 

  
Hyunwoo's still reluctant to tell Kihyun about that night. He's sure the healer will not be happy if he knew it. He did tell Kihyun about Soohyun, and clearly, the healer doesn't like Soohyun. But the more he's bottling up about that night, the harder he can clamp his mouth around Kihyun.

 

  
Until the day Kihyun comes into his room with a file and a bright smile, he can't hold it anymore.

 

  
“How are you?” asks Kihyun as he sits on the bed, flipping the file as he goes through the paperwork.

 

  
Hyunwoo slips out of the blanket, tossing it aside before sitting next Kihyun. “I'm okay,”

 

  
“I know you are,” Kihyun chuckles as he shuts the file. “You are getting well now. I can see your scars have healed and you don't need bandage anymore. Plus, I heard you start working out lately,” Hyunwoo opens his mouth to argue, but the little man tuts him. “My assistant has eyes, hyung,”

 

  
Hyunwoo scoffs, crossing his hands over his chest when Kihyun stands up, heading towards the small table. Underneath the table has a bag Hoseok brought; most of the stuff are his essential items, his glasses, his clothes, and some books to keep him from dying. Kihyun takes the bag and put it on the bed. He's rummaging inside before taking Hyunwoo's clothes.

 

  
“Ready to go home?”

 

  
Hyunwoo blinks at Kihyun as the little man shoves the clothes to his chest. He grunts from the impact and takes it. The healer claps his hands together as he smiles brightly, ignoring the confused look on Hyunwoo.

 

  
“You can change your clothes, and I'm going to go to my room first. Stay here!” Kihyun grabs the file, walking towards the entrance. “Oh! I will firecall Jooheon and Hoseok. Either one will come and fetch you, okay?”

 

  
Kihyun left without looking at him. Hyunwoo stares at his clothes again, wondering why Kihyun is so happy today.

 

  
Kihyun returns after he has fully dressed in his clothes. The other is glowing as he stares Hyunwoo from head to toes, looking satisfied to see Hyunwoo in plain t-shirt and jeans. The healer informs him that Hoseok will fetch him after he finished filing as he needs to meet the head of Auror for confirmation. Hyunwoo keeps quiet as Kihyun slings his bag, moving faster towards the hallway and urging Hyunwoo to follow him.

 

 

They end up sitting in the waiting area.

 

  
Hyunwoo keeps his mouth shut as Kihyun takes a seat on the chair. The elder is looking at the rows of the chair when someone stands up and leaves them. Then, he proceeds to sit next to Kihyun.

 

  
He tilts his head at Kihyun when he sees the other smiles brightly as their eyes meet. Again. Hyunwoo is confused with Kihyun. Why does Kihyun look so happy today?

 

  
“What? I can't be happy?” Kihyun huffs, putting the bag on the empty chair.

 

  
Hyunwoo furrows his brows, cussing for saying his thought out loud. “No. You look good when you are happy. But you look radiant today,”

 

  
Kihyun let out a soft ‘Oh’ as he's averting his gaze from him. He presses his lips together, trying to hide his smile. But in the end, he gives up and smiles brightly. “I'm... I'm just happy,” says Kihyun.

 

  
“Happy?” Kihyun nods. “Why?”

 

  
“Because I got to see my patient got out of the hospital,”

 

  
Hyunwoo let out a soft chuckle, pinching his brows together as if he's trying to crack a riddle from Kihyun's words. The younger looks at him for a while, waiting for Hyunwoo to say anything, but when he didn't get any, Kihyun rolls his eyes.

 

  
“You don't get it, don't you?” Hyunwoo shakes his head. “Okay, let me ask you one question,”

 

  
“You already ask,”

 

  
“Hush. I'm focusing,” Kihyun beams. “How do you feel whenever you finish your case?”

 

  
Hyunwoo presses his lips into a thin line, thinking for a while. “Well, I feel relieved,” Kihyun nods at his answer, his eyes still on him. “It feels like something lift off my shoulder after I solved my case, and I'm sure everything gonna be just fine after that,”

 

  
“That's my answer to your question,” Kihyun smiles.

 

  
“Huh?”

 

  
“You asked why I look so happy, right? That's the reason. I'm happy you are fully healed and can return home. I know I'm going to be worried, still. But I know you gonna be just fine,”

 

  
At the moment, Hyunwoo is taken aback from Kihyun's words. If he owns a Time-Turner, he's hundred per cent sure he's going to use it to reverse his time with Kihyun to see him again from morning. He knows it's stupid, but he wants to see it again. He wants to be ready when Kihyun came into the room. He wants to stare at Kihyun when he answered the question.

 

  
“Come on,”

 

  
He hears Kihyun's voice.

 

  
“Stop staring. I'm embarrassed,”

 

  
Hyunwoo's eyes crinkle as he smiles at Kihyun, pleasing when Kihyun turns his head around, and away from him. He stays quiet, tapping his foot and looking around. His eyes catch a glimpse of a tall man near the counter, wearing similar clothes as Soohyun.

 

  
Oh.

 

  
“I just remember,” He chimes, earning a look from Kihyun. Hyunwoo leans forward to rest his elbow on top of his knee, resting his chin on his palm. “I... I have something to tell you,”

 

  
“About your arm?”

 

  
Hyunwoo shakes his head. “No... my senior Auror came into my room the other day,”

 

  
And Kihyun's smile disappears instantly. “Your senior Auror? When?”

 

  
“At night. Three days ago,”

 

  
Kihyun frowns at his word, pressing his lips into a thin line. “At night?” Kihyun turns his head towards the receptionist before looking back at Hyunwoo. The younger makes a face before he's standing up, heading towards the witch attending a wizard. He watches as Kihyun exchanges word with the witch after the wizard left, and the witch's left eye twitched at something coming out from Kihyun's mouth.

 

  
It's a bad omen, Hyunwoo gulps.

 

  
Kihyun's frown deepens as he acquires a thick book from the witch, reading whatever inside. Hyunwoo starts to feel uncomfortable and sorry for Kihyun. He's destroying whatever happy moments between them and crushes it into dust. When Kihyun sits next to Hyunwoo, the elder is afraid to open his mouth. Afraid, if he's going to screw again.

 

  
“There's no record someone visited the hospital at night three days ago,”

 

  
This time, it's Hyunwoo who's frowning upon hearing it. It doesn't make sense, he thought. He knows he is aware when Soohyun came into his wards, sitting next to him. He remembers those icy glares Soohyun gave him as Hyunwoo sits up, trying to be decent for the senior Auror. And Hyunwoo furrows when he remembers about the wife mentioned too.

 

  
“Then, can you help me?” Kihyun nods hesitantly. “Look for Kim Soohyun's wife for me?” says the elder.

 

  
“I'll try,”

 

  
Hyunwoo releases a sigh, suddenly feeling uptight. He knows he's frowning even though he tries not to. His mind is full of Soohyun. Soohyun this. Soohyun that. It's so weird. He can't brush the uneasiness growing in his chest whenever he thinks of Soohyun.

 

  
“Are you okay?”

 

  
Kihyun's voice snaps him back to the hospital. He nods as he shut his eyes, lifting his hand to rub his temple. And he feels a slight jolt when he folds his left arm.

 

  
Kihyun notices his distress and rummages something inside his pocket. Hyunwoo feels Kihyun taps his left hand gently, and the elder opens his palm at him. Slowly, the healer puts the star-glass salve on his palm.

 

  
“If you get uncomfortable, just take a bit of it and smear it on your arm,”

 

  
Kihyun makes a gesture of smearing the salve on his hand. Hyunwoo quirks his lips, hiding his smile when the healer repeats his action. Later, they both smile at each other again.

 

  
Hyunwoo looks down on his arm, twisting it a bit. The scars look sickening like his skins are peel. But that exactly what happened. It doesn't hurt (Thankfully!), and everyone's attention surely will be at his arm first after this.

 

  
Hyunwoo lifts his head, glancing at Kihyun when the other stares at his scars too.

 

  
“Do you want to know how I got these?” asks Hyunwoo, jerking his head to his left hand.

 

 

Hyunwoo remembers the first day he woke up from his sleep.

 

  
His anxiety rose up in an unfamiliar room, and he was breathing so fast when he saw his left arm covered with bandages, and he's wearing clothes that aren't his with white surrounding his space. He didn't remember what happened, but Hoseok was there to pull him back into the room, telling him he is safe.

 

  
It took him hours before he can grasp where he was and why he was there. The Seoul Wizarding Hospital, Jooheon said, peeking behind Hoseok cautiously. The other sits quietly on the bed on his left, looking at him warily as if by looking can make him hurt. His friends stay with him through his daze, making sure he doesn't fall into nightmares that clouding his mind.

 

  
He did share details about the night to his friends. It was for the case, he told them, wanting it to be their evidence. An hour after that, a healer came into the room, carrying a tray and clamping a file under his armpit. He must be gaping like a fish when the healer, Kihyun, put his stuff next to Jooheon, smiling widely at him and taking the file under his armpit. He informed Hyunwoo about the privacy Hoseok's demand for him, and as a healer, he's glad to give Aurors their privacy.

 

 

Staring back at the healer, Hyunwoo sees how Kihyun's eyes dilate upon hearing it. There's a hint of excitement lingering around the man before he's looking away and pouting to hold back. “Can I?” He asks.

 

  
“Sure. You are my healer anyway,”

 

  
Hyunwoo starts the story with him apparating from the Han river after staying there for too long. He remembers the eerie silence of the night as he apparated in front of his apartment, feeling his stomach dropped to the sudden weirdness around him. His neighbour who always sleeps with the lights on suddenly slept in the dark; the usually quiet yet lively neighbourhoods were nowhere there. It was the pain that Hyunwoo remembers the most from all of it. He felt it clawing him inside, tearing his skins and almost giving him insanity for holding the pain before disapparating.

 

  
It makes him wonders how other victims suffer more than him.

 

  
“I wouldn't be alive if I didn't apparate here,” Hyunwoo smiles sadly.

 

  
“Lucky you,” smiles the healer at him. “And you made a scene when you arrived here... scared the hell out of me,” says Kihyun, chuckling. Hyunwoo raises his eyebrows, looking bewildered.

 

  
“Did I?” Hyunwoo asks.

 

  
Kihyun scoffs at him, making a face as he glares. “Of course! And I spent my remaining energy for you! Be grateful!”

 

  
Hyunwoo quirks his lips as Kihyun scolds him. For someone smaller than him, Kihyun does talk a lot. He scolds about the bed Hoseok used and let it messy, the medicine that Hyunwoo refused to drink, everything, almost everything that he did in the hospital. The elder tries so hard to focus as the other rambling out words after words at him. But whenever Kihyun stumbles upon 's', he immediately talks cutely. It takes another stumble of 's' before Hyunwoo realises the other has a lisp.

 

  
And it is obvious.

 

  
Hyunwoo's smile widening, adoring the way Kihyun grumbles when he holds his hand in front Hyunwoo's face, starting counting about the mess by closing his fingers one by one. The elder doesn't bother listening to any of it, letting the younger nags until Hyunwoo chuckles at him.

 

  
Kihyun pauses, blinking at him. “What?”

 

  
“Nothing,”

 

  
Kihyun squints his eyes, looking doubtful at him when Hyunwoo raises his brows, looking at him innocently. “Are you mocking my lisp?”

 

  
Hyunwoo's eyes turn crescent instantly, and he is shaking his head when Kihyun shows his fist at him. “No. It's fun listening to you,” he states, pushing the hand away from him.

 

  
“You are lying,” Kihyun scoffs.

 

  
“No, I'm not. Wonho has a lisp too,”

 

  
“Is he?” asks Kihyun. When Hyunwoo nods, the other clicks his tongue. “I'm not buying it,”

 

  
The elder laughs loudly, tilting his head to look at Kihyun when he mopes. “It's true! He can't say kiss, mistake and still,”

 

  
Kihyun gasps at him, shifting a bit farther than the elder. “You are mocking us!”

 

  
Kihyun hits his hand, and immediately panicking when Hyunwoo groans in pain. As the healer leans closer to look, the elder smiles, winking at the younger. Kihyun huffs as he takes the bag to place it in between him and Hyunwoo. He jerks his tongue at the elder, shifting away.

 

  
Hyunwoo grins, pulling his bag closer and staring at the little man when he sulks. They end up snickering at each other without noticing Hoseok standing in front of them.

 

  
“Are you guys done?” Hoseok sighs.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this :)
> 
> If you have question about the spells or curious about it, you can ask me here [jjunkii](https://curiouscat.me/jjunkii)
> 
> I'll try to update it as soon as I can :3


End file.
